Say It, Please
by spicehnoodles
Summary: — "Why aren't you saying it back?" I whispered. My heart hurt more and more. He looked away and whispered back, "I...don't...know..." —AH.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Bella Swan—a beautiful, shy, sarcastic, stubborn girl who has bad luck with guys. Edward Cullen—the guy all the girls would fall for. Guys envy him…or loathe him. The perfect gentleman. He sees love all around him, but never gave paid attention to it. They never spoke one word to each other, but all of a sudden he starts talking to her. What's up with that? **

"Yay!" exclaimed my hyper best friend, Alice. "We are finally sophomores in college!" I rolled my eyes at her.

"Aren't you supposed to be saying that when we're _seniors _in college?" I asked her. She shook her head.

"I'm excited about everything, Bells!" she said excitedly.

Want to know about my best friend in the whole in entire world? Well here it goes:

Alice Cullen—the hyperest pixie you have ever met. We knew each other ever since we were in diapers. My parents and her parents were like, family friends. Her twin brother is Edward Cullen. The most gorgeous boy I have ever met. I see him all the time whenever my family and I visit them, but he never even speaks to me. This is what he says…or does:

_I say,"Hi, Edward!" I'm just trying to be polite._

_All he does is smile that perfect crooked grin and leave._

Arrogant, much? Believe me, I know. That's his greeting every time I visit them.

Anyways, yeah he's unbelievably gorgeous, is a goody two-shoes,—like me—gets perfect grades, teacher's pet, blah, blah, blah…Oh great! I'm talkin' about him again!

_Anyways, _Alice is a big shopping maniac. She freakin' almost buys the whole mall! Half of it for me! She spoils me! You don't even wanna know how many credit cards she has!

Speaking of credit cards—her family is _very, very, very, very _rich! And, yes I used a quadruple very! Her dad—Carlisle Cullen—is a famous doctor who I happen to see frequently. Since I _am _the world's klutziest person—or so Alice and Emmett says.

And in case you're wondering, Emmett Swan is my big, cuddly, scary, teddy bear, and to narrow it down, my big brother. He may be all intimidating and yadda, yadda, yadda…but he's actually a real softie! He watches _LifeTime TV_ with me! He has a girlfriend who is absolutely breathtaking! Rosalie Hale—practically the most beautiful person in the world! Her twin brother is Jasper Hale and he is handsome, too. So, anyways, Emmett is overprotective with me and guys—since I have bad luck with them. I'll explain later. He taught me how to throw a punch whenever I needed to use it. He said,—in his own words—"Dang, Bells! You can throw a punch!" Yeah, I can hit hard.

I once punched a guy in the face, and broke his nose. Mike Newton—the most perverted guy ever. I almost said yes to him when he asked me out, but when I saw him roaming around my body that hit a nerve. Then…well, you know what happened.

So, yeah Alice is my bestest friend, and if you ever do anything to her, you will suffer a Bella-and-Alice-Torture-thingy. Also, never bet against Alice.

"We are here!" she sang. She opened the door and gasped. "We are _so _lucky!" I went inside and gasped as well.

The room was big, and the walls were baby blue. I love blue. We had a little balcony, since we're on the third floor. The curtains were silky white. The beds were made, but the covers were like those hotel kinds. That brought me down. I grimaced, so did Alice.

"It's nice, but it needs work." Her face lit up. "Which means…"—she paused for dramatic effect—"shopping!!"

I groaned. "Why do you torture me so?"

She scoffed. "Seriously, Bella! You're negativity is _soooo _insulting the shopping name." She glared at me.

"Since when did shopping have a name," I muttered. She heard me.

"Since now! Always bring a friend when shopping! Shopping 101!" she said.

"I thought "Shopping 101"—I put air quotes around that—"was "Never leave the mall without something in your hands"?"

"That too!" she exclaimed. Then she patted my head. "You actually remembered the shopping rule! Claps for Bella!"

"Hurray," I said dully.

"Suck it up!" she scolded. I gave her an army salute thing.

"Yes ma'am!"

Okay, I think it's time for me to introduce myself. My name's Bella Swan. I'm 21 right now, and my birthday's September 13. I lived in the small town of Forks, which is my birth place. My parents are divorced, and I stayed with my mom in Phoenix. My mom married a baseball player—Phil. She absolutely loves him. I didn't want to intrude in their happy life. So I left and lived with my dad. By the way, Alice was unhappy with my leaving, but was super happy when I moved back. As I stated once, I have bad luck with guys. Once, was with my kinda best friend, Jacob Black. We dated, and I fell for him. But then he joined a gang and chose _them _over me. All I could think was "Love Stinks". Next was Mike Newton—you don't really wanna know about him. He's a perv. Then Tyler and Eric—they only admired me. They even stalked me! I almost put a restraining order against them. After all, my dad is the police chief in Forks. As for my beauty, I don't have any. Everybody says I'm very beautiful. Pftt! I'm plain as Jane, and I'm a klutz. I trip over everything and I mean _everything._ I blush a lot and bite my lip when I'm nervous. There. I'm done with my boring speech about me.

I started to unpack my stuff when suddenly, someone knocked on our door. Alice stopped unpacking, and looked at me with scared eyes.

"Stop acting like we're in a scary movie, and get the dang door," I scolded her. She mimicked my army salute thingy and rushed to get the door.

"Hello! And welcome to Alice and—Oh. It's just you," she greeted happily to dull.

"Hi, to you, too, sis," a velvet voice said sarcastically. "I came to help you finish unpack, since you brought a lot I assume…or don't." He saw the big pile of Lous Vuitton bags beside Alice's bedside.

"Wow," was all he said.

"Yeah…I know," I agreed with him. "Uh, hi, Edward." _Way to go, Bella._

"Hello, Bella," he greeted back. What the heck?! _He said, "Hello, Bella."_ He didn't just smile! I bet the world became Topsy-turvy! Alice mirrored my shocked expression.

"Okay," he said breaking the awkward silence, "so do you guys need help?"

I shook my head, trying to compose my face. "N—no it's okay." I smiled at him. He gave me a crooked grin. I blushed. _No!! Don't blush!_

"I need help, Edward!" Alice said. "_You _go unpack _all of my things_, while I got shopping for bed covers since little Bella doesn't want to!"

"What?!" he asked appalled. "_I _have to do—?!" But he was too late; she left. He sighed.

"Do you want help?" I asked shyly. _Why the heck was I sooooo shy?! I knew him ever since!_

"Huh? O—oh…I don't think—um—it's—not—uh…," he stammered. I giggled at his nervousness. _What a gentleman,_ I thought. My giggling made him blush a little.

"Its okay, Edward," I reassured him. "You _do _need help." I nodded toward the big, fat bags.

"Yeah…," he said unsure. "But—!" I silenced him with one finger.

"Nuh-uh-uh! Let's go, Eddie!" I teased. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing," I sang. He growled and ran at me. _What the—?!_

He grabbed me, and started to tickle me.

"Ack! E—Edward! S—stop!" I gasped.

"Say sorry!" he demanded playfully.

"Never!"

"Say it!"

"S—sorry!" I couldn't take it anymore. He stopped tickling me, and I took a couple of breaths.

"Good girl," he said. I glared at him. I didn't realize how close we were. He realized it, too. Our lips were almost touching. His arms were around me. He started to lean in, and so did I.

Closer.

Closer!

Clo—!

We both pulled away, and looked away. He let go of me, and started to twiddle with his fingers. I bit my lip, blushing.

"Awkward," I sang. He chuckled.

"Awkward, indeed," he agreed. "Shall we, mademoiselle?" He gestured over to the over sized bags.

"We shall, kind sir." I did a bad curtsy and headed straight to the bags. We started to unpack Alice's bags in an awkward silence.

I felt like Edward and me were like close friends. He's a great guy. I regretted calling him arrogant. But why all of a sudden did he talk to me?

**There! Hope ya' like it!! Reeeeeeeeeviiiiiiieeeeeeeew!!!**

**Monica-san**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters.**

"Whew!" I exclaimed, while wiping the imaginary sweat off my forehead. "Finally!" I turned to look at Edward. The awkward atmosphere became a little bit okay. I giggled at Edward's state.

He was lying down on my bed, taking deep breaths. "H—how can you just stand the—there feeling all re—refreshed and n—not all ti—tired!" I smiled at him.

"It's, what you call, a gift," I said smugly. "Or I'm just used to packing _and _unpacking Alice's stuff. You should be used to it, too! You're her brother for Fred's sake!" He sat up on my bed and raised an eyebrow.

"Fred? I thought it was Pete," he said bewildered. "And, yes I'm her brother, but that doesn't mean I _am _used to packing her torture filled stuff. I usually get away with it."

"But not now," I corrected.

"Yeah…," he agreed. Oh, great! The awkward silence came back!

"So…," I said.

"So…," he said back.

"Mary," I said beginning a nursery rhyme.

"Had a little lamb," he said playing too. Suddenly, the door busted open.

"Whose fleece was white as snow!!" Alice shouted. "I've got bed covers!" She dropped the bags she was holding, and pointed at Edward.

"You—fix our beds up!" she ordered. He looked at the big bags, and his eyes widened.

"I gotta go uh, feed, um, my cat?" His getaway sounded more like a question.

"Edward Anthony Masen Culle—!" She was about to say his full name, but he jumped up and ran out of the door.

"Bye, Bella!" he shouted. "A—and bye, Alice!" he added.

"Seems he got away with it this time," I muttered. Alice looked at me warily then smirked.

"What's with that smirk?" I asked suspiciously. She grinned.

"Oh, nothing! Nothing at all, little Bella!" She waved me off, and took the bags. "So…"

"Déjà vu, man," I mumbled. She looked at me.

"What?"

"Oh nothing! Nothing at all, little Alice!" I said mimicking her. She stuck her tongue out at me.

"So, what did you and Edward do, while I was gone?" she asked casually. I saw her smirk.

"Unpacked your "torture filled stuff"," I said casually using Edward's words.

"Ah," she said unconvinced.

"Ah, indeed."

"Anything else?" she urged.

"Why?"

"Something smells funny," she sang, her smirk growing bigger.

"Maybe it's your expensive Chanel perfume," I guessed. Dang! She's onto me!

She turned to me and scoffed. "It smells fine! You even said so yourself!"

"What if I was lying?" I asked. She rolled her eyes.

"You're bad at lying, Isabella," she told me. "Vewy, vewy bad!" She made an impersonation of Elmer Fudd.

"Whatever." I decided to change the subject. "Did you get our schedules?"

"Le Gasp!" she gasped? "We have to get it!" She threw a pretty blue bed cover at me.

"That's yours! And don't think you can get away with what we were talking about!" she scolded.

"What _are _we talking about?" I asked innocently. She rolled her eyes at me.

"Let's go!" She grabbed my hand, and headed for the door. "Classes start tomorrow, you know." We stopped running, and went down the stairs.

"No, way!" I said sarcastically. She glared at me.

"Triple S, man!" she said.

"What?"

"You are a Triple S!" she exclaimed. "Shy, stubborn, and sarcastic!"

"Wha—what about smart?" I asked with fake sadness.

"That doesn't count. You're too smart!" We stopped in front of a counter. Mrs. Cope was there.

"Good morning or afternoon, Mrs. Cope!" we said in unison. We looked at each other and laughed.

"Well, good morning—," she checked the clock behind her; it was lunch time. "—or afternoon. Nice to see you, ladies again! Are you here for your schedules?" We both nodded. She got off her chair and, headed for the file drawer.

"I like her," I said.

"I like her more," Alice challenged.

"_I _like her more!"

"I likest herest morest!" she exclaimed trying to use old English.

"I love her!" I blushed and immediately closed my mouth. Alice started laughing. I glared at her.

"Who do you love?" Mrs. Cope asked with our schedules. Alice stopped laughing, and turned to me.

"Yes, Bella, who do you love more?" she asked innocently, and smirked.

"Barney," I blurted out. I blushed again. Alice covered her mouth, trying to stifle her giggles.

"I thought Barney was a guy," she said confused.

"Maybe he's gay," I said finishing the subject. I heard Alice giggle. Mrs. Cope looked at her, but Alice covered it up by whistling…badly. I tried to teach her one time, but all she did was spit at me.

Alice looked over her shoulder. "I think that was a hormonal teenager boy, trying to be gay." Now I had to stifle my giggles.

"I swear you two are very weird," Mrs. Cope said looking at us weirdly. "Here you go." She handed us our schedules.

"Thank you, Mrs. Cope," we both said in unison again. We laughed again at that. Mrs. Cope rolled her eyes.

"Like I said weird. Have a nice day girls," she said politely. We both waved goodbye at her and left.

"What's your schedgy?" Alice asked.

"A what?"

"Your schedule." She sighed impatiently.

"Oh. Here." I handed it to her. She held out both of our schedules to compare. It said:

_Isabella Marie Swan_

_1__st__ period: French Class. Mrs. Ovacane. _

_2__nd__ period: Physics. Mr. Banner._

_3__rd__ period: Lunch._

_4__th__ period: AP Literature. Mr. Ramirez._

_5__th__ period: Government. Mr. Salas._

_6__th__ period: Family Life. Mr. Oblacas._

_7__th__ period: Health. Mrs. Shay_

Alice was in my first, fifth, sixth, and seventh periods. Her second period was Art, her third was nurse assistant, and her fourth was Music.

"At least I have you for some classes," she said trying to cheer me up. I sighed.

"Yeah…" We arrived in front of our dorm, and went inside. We both started to put our bed covers on our beds. Someone knocked on our door.

"Man! I wanted to get some rest!" Alice complained.

"Just get the door," I said.

"Yes, _Mom!_" she replied. She went near the door, and just stood there.

"Who is it?" she sang.

"Pizza Delivery," a deep voice said.

"Oooh! Bella! I didn't know you ordered!" she said to me.

"I didn't!" What the heck?

"Then let's steal it!" she suggested.

"Alice!"

"Fine! Let's go check who it is! Might be someone hot!" she said excitedly.

"Doubt it," I muttered. She opened to show Edward and Emmett.

"Dang! Thought it was someone hot! That's what I get for assuming!" She sighed.

"That's mean!" Emmett pouted.

"Emmett!" I exclaimed.

"Bella!"

"Emmy!"

"Bells!"

"Cut it out!" Alice shouted. We both stuck our tongues out at her. "Very mature."

"What's your room number?" I asked. He grinned at me.

"Ah-ah-ah!" He wagged it finger at me. "You forgot somethin'!" I rolled my eyes, and went to hug my cuddly brother.

"Awesoooooome!!" he screamed. He hugged me really tight.

"E—Emmett…ca—can't brea—breathe!" I struggled around his tight grip.

"Oops! Forgot how fragile you are!" he teased and let go of me. I glared at him.

"Fragile?" I asked. I punched him on his forearm. He jumped back rubbing his arm.

"Ow!" I rolled my eyes at him. I turned around to see Edward and Alice arguing.

"...I think it is my turn to spend time with her!" Edward whispered.

"She's my best friend! It's your fault for ignoring her!" Alice argued.

"What are you guys talking about?" I asked.

"Nothing!" they both said quickly. _Something's up…_

"Hmmmm…to break the awkward tension…Eddie?" he called. Edward looked at him.

"Yeah?"

"Still a virgin?" Alice and I giggled. Edward growled.

"I'm scared!" he said sarcastically. "By the way, little Eddie here is my roomie! Five doors down from yours!" I forgot to mention that Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie are all juniors in college.

"Really?" I turned to face Edward.

"Sadly, yes," he muttered. I smiled apologetically at him. "Do you have your schedule?" I nodded at him. I took it out of my pocket, and gave it to him.

He read it. "Huh. I have you for second and third period. Cool." He grinned at me. "Gives me more time to spend with you." I blushed.

"Whoa-whoa-whoa! Bellsy!" Emmett called. Oh, joy! Emmett protective mode activates! "You didn't tell me you and little Eddie here are having a little sumthin', sumthin'! You got some 'splainin to do!" He did an impersonation of that guy in that Lucy show.

"Ha-ha! No we're not! Just spendin' time together. Buddy to buddy! Right…Pretty boy?" I teased. I felt a little disappointed when I said we were only buddies.

"Yeah…W—Wait! Pretty boy?" he asked. I could of sworn I heard disappointment in his voice too.

"Got a problem?" I asked.

"No…"

"Oooh! Burn, Eddie!" Emmett exclaimed. Edward glared at him.

"Run," he warned.

"Bye, sis! Bye, Alice!" he yelled while running. Edward ran, too.

"Bye, Bella and Alice!" he yelled also. I looked at Alice.

"What were you two arguing about?" I asked.

"It's nothing. He's just being an idiot," she reassured me.

"I thought that was _my brother's _job," I muttered. She giggled at that.

"All of our older brothers are idiots," she said. Edward is one minute and 36 seconds older than her. "Now tell me…"

"Tell you what?"

"Why does Edward always say your name first every time he says "bye"?" she asked warily.

I blushed. "I—I—I don't know." She smirked at me.

"Huh. Nice answer," she said sarcastically. _And she calls me sarcastic…_

"I know, right?!" I said sarcastically back. She rolled her eyes at me.

**Thanks to all the people that reviewed!! Review again, please!**

**Monica-san**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all your wonderful reviews!! **

**-x-  
**

"Wakey, wakey!" someone screamed in my ear. I sat up quickly, and glared at the loud person.

"Want me to be deaf?" I asked, while rubbing my eyes. She giggled. _Morning person…_

"I already picked out your outfit," she said. "You better wear it!" I got out of my bed, and dragged myself to the bathroom. I stripped off my clothes, and got into the shower. _Aah…_

I love being in the shower. The way the hot water massages your tight muscles and loosens them, and the rhythmic beating of the droplets of water coming down. It just feels so good. I put on some strawberry shampoo.

I turned off the water, and got out of the shower. I didn't even notice the polka dot shower curtains. I laughed softly. _Alice,_ I thought. I put on a towel and I realized I forgot to bring in the clothes Alice brought me. I went outside the bathroom.

"Alice! Where'd you put the—?!" I stopped at mid-sentence when I saw Edward beside Alice. "Uh…" Alice and Edward's eyes widened. I saw Edward blush a little.

"Well, this is…um, awkward," I muttered. I've been saying 'awkward' a lot. "Hi…Edward…" I bet my blush was dark crimson by now.

"H—hi, Bella," he said nervously. Alice sighed.

"Your clothes are on my bed. I forgot to bring it in the bathroom," she told me. I glared at her. "Sorry," she added.

"Well, I, uh, gotta go um, change," I mumbled. I pulled the bottom of my towel down a little.

"I'll wait," Edward said. I looked at him and smiled. He smiled back. I grabbed my clothes on Alice's bed, and ran—without tripping. Thank goodness!—to the bathroom. I dropped my towel and my clothes. I took a couple of deep breaths. _Oh my freakin' gosh! I—the stupidest person ever—was half-naked in front of Edward!_

"Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid…" I kept mumbling that to myself. I sighed and got up. I put on my clothes, brushed my teeth, and brushed through my wild hair. I was about to go out until I heard Alice and Edward speaking…or arguing.

"Ask her now!" Alice whispered.

"B—but! I…don't…" He sighed.

Alice sighed, too. "You're weird…I bet you liked looking at Bella when she was half-naked," she said slyly. I pictured her smirking. I blushed when I heard Edward's comment:

"She's beautiful," I heard Edward say, "but not in a perverted way!" I heard Alice giggle. I turned the doorknob, and went outside. They both looked at me. Edward smiled, and Alice winked at me.

"_Okay. _Hi," I said looking at them weirdly. Alice gave me an 'I know you heard look'. I saw Edward looking at me with fascination. I didn't have the time to realize what I was wearing. Edward caught my gaze and blushed. I blushed, too.

Alice cleared her throat. "Sorry for interrupting your silent convo! But we are going to be late!" She tapped her left wrist for emphasis.

"Oh, right," I said. I got my schedule, the flats Alice gave me, and my bag. Alice scowled at me. "What?"

"You're not going to class with a wet hairdo, are you?" she asked. Shoot! I forgot to blow dry my hair! Alice threw me a ponytail which—due to my clumsiness—hit me in the eye. "Sorry!"

"Yeah, me, too," I muttered sarcastically. I was about to bent down and get it, but Edward already had it in his hands. "Thanks." I took the hair tie from him, and tied my hair in a sloppy bun.

"You're welcome, Bella." He smiled his crooked grin. I blushed, and my heart stuttered. _Holy crow!_

"Tick-tock, tock-tick!" Alice exclaimed impatiently. She looked at my hair. "That'll do."

_Tick-tock, tock-tick? _"I thought it was—," but I was interrupted by her.

"Let's go!" She grabbed me and Edward's hand and ran. "Geez! You guys—ugh! Seriously!" She let go of our hands, and we started to walk. I rolled my eyes. I looked at Edward.

"Who's your first period?" I asked him.

"Music and you have French next, right?" I smiled sheepishly at him.

"Yeah…" We both locked gazes, and I got lost in his beautiful, green eyes. I reluctantly tore my gaze away. "So…what's your favorite ice cream?" What the heck? Why did I just say that?

He chuckled. "Hmm…I guess chocolate—any kind of chocolate…maybe with sprinkles," he mused. "You?"

"Same." I grinned at him. "I just love how it tastes like."

"Indeed. Including, how it looks. It's just like your—" He stopped mid-sentence. I looked at him curiously.

"My what?" I asked. He blushed. I smirked.

"_My what?_" I urged. He sighed; he was giving up.

"Your chocolate brown eyes," he admitted shyly. Now it was my turn to blush. _He's so..._

"Sweet," I finished.

"What?" he asked.

"That was very sweet. Thank you." I smiled gratefully at him. He smiled too.

"Aaahhh!!" Alice shrieked. We both looked at Alice. I forgot she was even here with us.

"What's wrong?" I asked. She was staring wide-eyed at her schedule.

"They made my lunch period—I—ugh!—what the freak?!" she spluttered. "I don't have a lunch period! My third period is nurse assistant! Ugh!" **(AN: Thanks for telling me that Little Miss falls a lot!)**

"Then tell them to fix it," I told her calmly. Where is Jasper when you need him? By the way, they're dating.

She groaned, "Fine!" I looked at Edward; he was amused.

"It seems you are enjoying this, Mr. Cullen," I said. He looked at me.

"Why, yes, Miss Swan," he said. We both smiled at each other. Then he sighed.

"There's my room," he said sadly.

"I'll see you second, third, and fourth!"**(AN: In the second chapter, I made a mistake! He actually has her for second and fourth. And of course lunch!)**

"Bye, Bella." He held out his arms. I went over and hugged him. I felt a an electric shock when I touched him.

"Bye, Edward," I mumbled in his shirt. I let go of him—reluctantly—and waved goodbye. He waved back. I heard Alice giggle.

"You two so _totally _have chemistry!" she said, acting all giddy.

"No, we have physics," I told her. She scowled at me.

"You're so oblivious!" I rolled my eyes. We were in front of our room. Mrs. Ovacane. Weird name…Alice and I walked inside. We were both surprised to see the whole class there.

The teacher, who I assume is Mrs. Ovacane, glared at us. "Tu en retard!" she exclaimed. **(My French is bad…)**

"Eh?" Alice and I said. Mrs. Ovacane sighed.

"You're late," she said in a French accent. "Sit." We both quickly went to the two open seats in the front, and sat.

"I guess we got a bad first impression," I muttered to Alice. She giggled at me.

"So, class! I bet this school year will be excellente!" she exclaimed. "That's French for excellent. Stupide…" I didn't need this class to know what that means. "As I was saying…" I tuned out the teacher's introduction.

"This is going to be…ennuyeux," I muttered. I know some French words (that means boring).

Alice whispered to me, "What?"

-x-

"I thought it was never going to end!" Alice sighed with relief. "She kept saying, "Act lady-like so guys can like you! Blah! Blah!" She pointed a tiny fist to the door. "Oh, yeah?! Voulez vouz coucher avec moi ce soir!"

I laughed out loud. "Isn't that "Lady Marmalade"?"

"At least it's French." Then she sighed. "I gotta go to Art."—she sniffled—"I'm gonna miss ya, buddy!" I sniffled too.

"Ditto!" I hugged her and she hugged me back. Too soon I let her go. "Bye."

"Bye." I went inside my Physics room, and saw Mr. Banner writing on the board.

"Nice to see you, Miss Swan," he said, not turning from the board.

"You too, Mr. Banner," I mumbled. I had him last year. I saw Edward sitting. He waved me over.

"Hello," he greeted.

"Hi," I greeted back shyly. "Didn't we have him last year?" He smiled.

"Yeah, but don't make it seem like he's stalking us," he said playfully. I giggled. "He switched to Physics."

"Oh." The bell rang and right on cue students came in. I saw Jessica Stanley. She waved at me. I just smiled at her. Soon, everybody else was in class.

"Okay, class!" Mr. Banner exclaimed. "I know you know that I was…" Oh, jolly good! More introductions. Edward passed me a note.

**Bored to death?**

I smiled and wrote down:

_Duh! This is the same thing he said last year!_

He smiled too.

**True. Hey—want to do something later? Just me and you?**

I blushed. I didn't have any plans. Plus, I get to ask that question that has been bugging me.

_Sure._

I gave the note to him. He read it and smiled at me. He mouthed, "Thanks." I just smiled at him.

The bell rang. Finally! I grabbed my stuff, and headed for the door. But…I tripped. I heard people snicker. I blushed. I felt someone picking me up.

"You okay?" a velvet voice asked concerned. I looked up and saw Edward looking at me with anxious eyes.

"Yeah…thanks," I muttered.

"Let's walk together to our third period. After all, I do have you." He smirked at me. I blushed. _Did he understand the double meaning to his last sentence?!_

"Sorry for not catching you. I wasn't looking your way when you fell. I was getting my books," he apologized.

"It's okay," I reassured him. "I mean, you're not a vampire after all." He chuckled at that.

"Right…So is literature your favorite subject?" he asked conversationally. I nodded at him.

"I assume you, too?" He nodded, too. He opened the door for me.

"Ladies, first?"

"Thank you!"

-x-

**All you have to do is: Review!!**

**What will the next chapter be? Hmmm…**

**Monica-san**


	4. Chapter 4

Edward and I were in line getting food. "Apple or orange?" I asked. We were playing a game called "This or That". It's a game in which a person says two things, and you have to say which is better. Then if the other player disagrees, they have to make a speech about why the item is or isn't better.

"Apple," he said. I took a slice of pizza, so did he. "Chocolate or vanilla?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Chocolate," we both said. I took an apple, so did he.

"You copying me, Pretty boy?" I accused. He looked at me with too innocent eyes.

"Maybe…Sweet cheeks," he teased. I laughed out loud at that. Some people looked at me, but I didn't pay attention to that.

"What?" I asked while laughing. He laughed, too.

"Well…whenever you blush, the color of your blush reminds me of something sweet…like candy," he admitted. "What about Pretty boy?" I blushed.

"Well…uh, um, you see…uh…," I stammered. _Get a grip, Bella! Just say he's…so…_

"Handsome," I stated. He looked at me with wide-eyes.

"What?"

"I call you that because—well, of course you're a boy and all…" His eyes narrowed at the word boy. "Or man?" He grinned at me.

"That's better. Well? Go on," he urged. I took a deep breath.

"It's 'cause your…handsome," I said the last word quietly.

"What's that?" he asked, bringing his ear close to me. But I knew he heard; he's just teasing me.

"You're handsome."

He brought his ear closer. "I didn't quite catch that, love." _Did he just call me…love?_

"I SAID YOU ARE HANDSOME!!" I screamed out. Everybody's eyes looked our way. I blushed and looked down. Edward cleared his throat.

"I think you're beautiful," he murmured quietly to me, so they won't hear. My cheeks became hotter. "You know…people should _mind their own business!_" He emphasized to they could take a hint. Right on cue, they looked away.

I sighed with relief. "Thanks for calling me…beautiful…even though I'm not," I muttered the last part so he won't hear, but he did.

"You are beautiful, Bella," he said gently. "They'd have to be blind to see that."

"That's because they _become blind _when they see me." He sighed.

"Don't treat yourself like that. A lot of people have looked at you—like me and Alice. Are we blind, right now at this very moment?" he asked.

"No."

"So…say you're beautiful," he ordered.

"No way!" I exclaimed.

"Bella…," he warned.

"Uh-uh!" I shook my head.

"Don't be stubborn."

"Edward," I whined.

"Bella," _he _whined.

"No!"

"Please," he pleaded. He looked at me deeply in the eyes. "Please, Bella." I stopped breathing.

"N—no," I stuttered. _How the heck did he do that?!_

He used that technique again. "Plea—"

"FINE! I'M BEAUTIFUL!!" I shouted at him. That attracted attention again. But they all turned away when they saw my furious glare.

"Now was that so hard," he said. I glared at him.

"No." I picked up my tray and headed over to where Alice and the others were sitting at. "Hi, guys!"

"Hey, Bells!"

"'Sup, Bellsy!"

"Hello, Bella."

"Hi, Bella!" I smiled at all of them. I sat down and started to eat.

"You are such a ditcher, Bella," Edward complained, while taking a seat next to me.

"Your fault for making me shout out those…things," I spat at him. He just smirked at me.

"They were true weren't they?" I muttered something intelligible. "What was that?" he asked.

"Sacajawea!" I shouted at him, but not loud enough for all the people to hear. I learned my lesson. His smile became bigger.

"Hmmm…those were compliments you were shouting out right, Bellsy?" Emmett asked, teasing.

"I believe so, Emmy," I replied, ignoring his tone.

"So…you called Edward 'handsome', right?" Alice teased.

"_No! _I yelled out, "Aah! Rapist!"!" I said sarcastically. Alice mock sniffled at me.

"Your sarcasm hurts, Bella!" I rolled my eyes at her.

"It's her thing," Edward spoke.

"Then what's yours?" I asked.

"Teasing you." I smiled.

"Same, same!" I said. I heard Rosalie giggle.

"I don't want to sound like Alice and all…but—" She was interrupted by Alice.

"What do you mean 'you don't want to sound like Alice'?!" she asked annoyed.

Rosalie continued on, ignoring her, "…but…," –she paused—"you two totally match! You might even put Romeo and Juliet to shame!" She kept on gushing. I blushed.

"Edward and Bella…hmmm…," Jasper mused. I glared at him.

"I got it!" Emmett exclaimed. "Edwella! Now, now, now…hold the applause." It was quiet, and a cricket chirped. He glared at us. "Critics…," he muttered.

"Lion and the lamb?" Jasper suggested. Alice squealed with delight.

"Cute!" Rosalie giggled.

"Who's the lion?" she teased Edward. He glared at her. Edward looked at me.

"We're still going out tonight, right?" he asked hopeful.

I giggled. "Yeah!" He smiled at me. Alice clapped.

"Yay! I get to play Bella Barbie!" she sang. Edward shook his head at her.

"It's nothing fancy," he sighed. "It's just friends," –he said that word weirdly—"hanging out. You know…catching up." I nodded in agreement.

"I'm still dressing you up! Fancy or no fancy!" And she calls me stubborn…

-x-

"No, Alice!" I whined. "_Way too fancy!_" She kept throwing me all these…things.

"Puh-lease!" she pleaded. "It's your first—" I raised an eyebrow at her "_first date with little Edward!_" This is sooo not my first date. But, I'm still nervous.

"Fine," I sighed, giving up.

"Yay!!"

The rest of the periods were boring, except for fourth period—no! Not because _Edward _was there! **(Denial.) **I like literature! Anyways, Alice did make me not bored, because she kept whispering things to me about the teachers. The only period where we got to go up front and introduce ourselves was my last period.

Weird day.

"_Aaaaaand…_done!" Alice announced. She pushed me to the full-length mirror. "Like it?!"

I was wearing a black jean jacket with a dark blue spaghetti strap under. I wore black capris, and black converse. I looked good I had to admit. My hair was in a ponytail. It was curled. My make-up was simple.

"It's nice!" I said. "Thank you!" I hugged my favorite little pixie.

"Thank me later, by telling me _all the details_ of your date with Eddie!" she said. I sighed and nodded. "Good girl." Then someone knocked on our door. "I think I need to install a doorbell. That knocking is getting annoying." She let go of me and ran to get the door.

"'Bout time," she said. I gasped softly at Edward.

He was wearing casual attire. A white long-sleeved shirt and dark jeans with fully black converse. To narrow it down—he looked as gorgeous as ever.

He smiled at me. I think I was caught staring. I blushed. "Hello, Bella." I smiled at him softly.

"Hi, Edward." Alice squealed again. "And how many times have you been squealing?" She stuck her tongue out at me. She ran over to me, and pushed me towards Edward.

"You look beautiful," he complimented. I blushed again.

"You, too," I muttered. He chuckled. While we were walking to the door, Alice shouted:

"Be safe! Have fun! Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" she shouted while waving. "And use protection!" she added slyly. We both froze, and turned around.

"Alice!" we both hissed. She grinned.

"Rosalie's right! You both _do _totally match! Bye!" she shouted.

"Crazy pixie," I muttered.

"Annoying girl," Edward muttered. We both laughed. We went down the stairs said 'hi' to Mrs. Cope, and went out to the parking lot.

"Where are we going?" I sang.

"It's a surprise," he sang. His voice was like…well…_way better _than mine. I scowled.

"I hate surprises," I grumbled. He smiled at me and opened the passenger door for me. "You're such a gentleman." I sighed dramatically. I went in and put on my seat belt. He came in, put on his seat belt, and started the car. The Volvo purred.

"Thank you." He grinned at me. "You know…blue looks absolutely lovely on you," he commented. I blushed. "I love your blush." I blushed a darker shade of red.

"Thanks," I said shyly. "So…"

We talked on and on. Laughing at embarrassing moments, blushing at embarrassing moments—which was mostly me—, and all other kinds of stuff. Edward was amazing. I have to admit I kind of have a big crush on him.

"We're here," he announced. I looked out the window. We were at a beautiful park.

"Wow," was all I could say.

"Yeah, 'wow'," he mocked me. I glared at him. I was about to open the door when his arm hand stopped me. "Nope. I want to do this right." He got out of the car and opened the door for me.

"Very gentleman," I commented. His smile was smug. He held out his hand, and I gladly took it. He closed the door, and we headed…where are we headed?

"Um, I know this is a park and all but, uh…where are we going?" I asked.

"On a picnic in front of a beautiful lake," he told me. I was about to say something but his sentence wasn't finished. "But a lake that is nowhere near as beautiful as you." I blushed. He smiled.

We arrived in front of the lake. Edward was right; it was beautiful, but wrong about the comparison about my beauty. The picnic was already set up. I sat down cross-legged. So did he.

"This is so cool, Edward!" I gushed. "It's so…so…beautiful!"

"I'm glad you like it," he said happily.

"No. I love it!" I looked in his eyes. He gazed back. _What is this powerful emotion I'm feeling?_

"Are you hungry?" he asked. I nodded eagerly. "Have an apple." He took it out of the basket, breathed on it, rubbed it on his shirt, and gave it to me.

"Nice." I took a bite. It was delicious! "Yummy! Wanna bite?" I held the apple out for him. He nodded and took a bite.

"Yum," he said. I laughed.

"Hey, Edward…," I called.

"Yeah?"

"Uh…don't take this the wrong way but uh…why are you talking to me all of a sudden?" That question took him aback.

"Oh. Well…," He wasn't looking at me. I pulled his face gently towards me.

"Well?"

He sighed. "I've always wanted to talk to you, Bella. It's just that…I was shy." I blinked. _He was shy? _"The minute I met you, every time you visit us, every time we visit you . . . . I've always wanted to. Other than me being shy…it's because…everybody always stole you away. Every time you're alone, I say in my mind 'I can do this!', but whenever I go up to you, someone steals you away. Silly? I know. All this time I could've just walked up to you and say, "Hi, Bella". Finally, I was tired of not talking to you, so I went to your dorm. You remember right?" I nodded. "Good. I could see that you were shocked at me when I actually said something to you other than just smile. I am a very shy person, Bella, but only around your presence. And I asked you to hang out with me to tell you that…I…I…," –he took a deep breath—"have…_huge _crush…on…you." I took it all in. He misunderstood my silence. "I—It's o—okay if you don't—" I silenced him with on quick kiss on the lips.

"I have a crush on you, too," I admitted, while blushing. He grinned widely at me.

"Um…" He was nervous now. "Can I uh, um…kiss…you?" I giggled and nodded. He leaned in, and so did I. And then…we were kissing.

He was an incredible kisser. He had the softest lips ever. I put my arms around him, and he pulled me closer. I moaned. He let me go.

"Did you just moan?" he asked incredulous. I smiled sheepishly at him.

"Hey! I wasn't done kissing you!" I protested.

"Wait a minute, please…does that mean…we're…you know…official?"

I giggled. "I guess so." I leaned again. He gave me a quick kiss and stood up.

"Wait! I want to _make _it official!" he exclaimed while pulling me up.

"Edward! We both just admitted we like each other! You want to get married now?!"

"No-no-no! I just want to make the boyfriend girlfriend thing official!" he defended.

"Oh."

He took both of my hands and took a step closer—our bodies only inches apart.

"Isabella Swan." I looked in his eyes. "I like you _very, very, very _much! Will you be my girlfriend?"

I smiled hugely at him. "Yes." He smiled back, leaned down, and captured my lips.

-x-

**Yay! They're togetha'!!!! **

**Review!!!!!**

**Monica-san**


	5. Chapter 5

"Uh…Bye," I said nervously not looking at his eyes—his beautiful…shiny…emerald…Gah! Bella stop it! All of a sudden, a cool, soft finger lifted my chin up, meeting his gaze. And I did the predictable action—I blushed! Hooray! Not. . . .

Then he spoke softly, "Don't hide your beautiful, chocolate orbs from me, love." _He called me 'love' again! _

"Sorry." He started leaning towards me. I leaned in, too. Then the door busted open, showing our _wonderful _siblings.

"Hope we aren't interrupting," Alice said slyly. We both turned to glare at her.

"Alice!" we hissed. Emmett laughed.

"Do you guys have a script or something? Why are you giving me that look, Isabella?" he asked. He only called me 'Isabella' when he's in Emmett big brother protective mode. Sheesh!

"You don't have to be _that _overprotective, Emmett," I snapped at him.

"Why, little ol' me?" he asked innocently in a female Southern accent. I rolled my eyes at him. I saw Rosalie and Jasper playing thumb war on our couch.

"Stop moving your freakin' hand!" Rosalie scolded.

"You might squash my thumb!" Jasper whined.

"That's the whole point of the game! Hey! Ladies first!" She tried to move her thumb up to reach his.

"No fair nails!" Jasper shouted. Rosalie was using her long, French manicured nails to scratch Jasper's thumb to make it weak.

"There are no rules other than not moving your hand, stupid!" Rosalie caught his thumb, and she squashed it down…hard.

"Son of a—!" he stopped his curse when he saw the look Rosalie gave him. "Biscuit?" Rosalie giggled at him.

"One, two…three! I win!" She stuck her tongue out at him. "And…you lose! Rosalie: one! Jasper: zero!"

Jasper pouted.

"Yeesh! Stop being a sore loser," Rosalie said. Then she looked at me. "Oh—hi, Bella!"

"Hi, Rose," I greeted back.

"Hi, Bella," Jasper muttered. I walked over and gave him a pat on the back.

"It's okay, buddy," I consoled him.

"_Soooooooooo_, who wants to play…Truth or Dare?!" she asked excitedly. My eyes grew wide.

"Heck no!" I said horrified. "Truth or Dare plus me equals chaos!" Emmett grinned at me.

"Come on, Bells!" Emmett pleaded. He pouted. Alice joined in.

"Oh no! Emmett/Alice double puppy pout!"—I turned to look at Jasper and Rosalie—"Try saying that three times fast."—I looked back at the torturers—"You guys freakin' suck." I glared at them.

They both clapped hands. "Awesome!" they both said. They gave each other high fives.

"Emmett/Alicepuppypowder," Jasper tried saying fast.

"Ha-ha! Puppy powder!" Rosalie teased. "It's Emmett/Alicedoublepuppypout…" Then she kept saying it. "I win…again! Rosalie: two! Jasper: Zilch!"

"I start first!" Alice announced. "Bella, Truth or Dare?" I saw Edward walk beside me.

"Truth."

"Man, Bella! Don't be a—!" he said but quickly stopped when he saw my glare.

Alice clapped. "Okay…what did you and little Eddie—?"

"Stop calling me that!" Edward growled.

"—do on your date? No editing! I want all of the details! You promised!"

I sighed. "We went to the park. He liked me, and I liked him back…blah…blah! There!"

"I believe she doesn't understand the term 'all the details'…" Alice glared at me.

I groaned. "We went to the park. I asked him why he talked to me all of a sudden. He told a story about why he did talk to me all of a sudden. He admitted he liked me; I admitted too. We kissed. He wanted to make the boyfriend/girlfriend thing official! Done!" I crossed my arms, so they could take a hint.

"She summarized it," Jasper noted. Rosalie scoffed.

"Well, no duh! You don't expect her to say _every line they said _in their date." I nodded in agreement.

"Okay…who's the next victim…," Alice said mischievously.

The game went on and on. It was actually really boring. No fun at all! The weird part was Edward kept stealing a glance at me. My blush made Alice and Rosalie want me to pick Truth when they asked me.

"Are you okay, Bella?" Edward asked concerned, breaking my reverie. I smiled at him reassuring.

"It's nothing big," I said to him softly. "But isn't this weird?"

"What's weird?"

"Aren't you supposed to walk _me _to my dorm? Not the other way around." It's true. _I'm _walking Edward to his dorm. "It's kind of a boyfriend/girlfriend tradition thingamajig."

He laughed at my choice of words. "There's nothing really tradition about us, love."—I mentally squealed when he said 'love' again—"We don't really have to follow it."

"Yeah…you're right." I realized we were in front of his door. "I know your room is five doors down and all, but it seems kind of…far." He smiled me.

"We've been in front of this door, for quite some time, Bella," he told me. I stared at him in shock.

"What?! You're freakin' kidding, right?!" I asked appalled.

"Nope, I am not kidding."

"Dang," I muttered. "W—wait a minute! If we were in front of this door _the whole entire time_, why didn't you tell me?!"

"I wanted to talk to you more. You're very unobservant when you're around me," he teased.

"Shut up," I said. "You know, you're weird!"

"Me? I believe you are a 'pro at weird'. And what do mean by 'me being weird'?" he asked confused.

"That you start saying something sweet, then all of a sudden—Bam! You start teasing me! Bad, Edward!" I scolded him.

"I'm sorry," he said trying to dazzle me. "Forgive me, please." I looked away from his magical gaze.

"Don't you dazzle your way out of this, mister!"

"What? Did you just say that _I _dazzle you?"

"What are you deaf or something? Yes, I did say that!"

"I dazzle you…hmmm…," he mused. I sneakily stole a glance at him. His eyes were wary, then teasing. "Do I dazzle you?"

"Um…" I couldn't say yes! He would keep on teasing me! And he would keep on doing dazzling me to get his way on things!

"Bella?"

"What?"

"Look at me."

"Why?"

"Please?"

"Don't you try dazzling me by pleading!"

"How could you accuse me of such a thing? I'm innocent."

"That's what they _all _say." He was never going to give up, is he?

"Please, Bella."

I sighed. I looked up at his eyes; he was looking at me deeply with his soft green eyes. Oh, no!

"That's better. Now do I dazzle you?" he asked trying to dazzle me. _Don't fall for it Bella!_

"Uh…no," I lied.

"You aren't very good at lying, love."

"What?" He freakin' dazzled me! Cheater!

"I think you're deaf, too." I wanted to glare at him, but his gaze was...really wow.

"Y—you see…uh, um, I—don't—uh…," I spluttered out.

"Yes?"

"Frequently," I sighed giving up.

"How much is frequently?" he asked teasing me.

"Some-some."

"Ah."

"Mm-hmm…" I looked at the big clock on the wall; it was 10:00 p.m. "I uh, gotta go," I mumbled trying to side-step him. He went in front of me, putting his hands on my shoulders, holding me in place. In other words, I was trapped.

"You aren't going without a goodbye, love," he whispered to me. He bent down, and he captured my lips. I automatically put my arms around him. I deepened the kiss, and so did he. I can't ever get tired of kissing him. Then something hit me.

I finally realized this powerful emotion I'm feeling.

He let go for breath, but he never moved an inch. He rested his forehead on mine. His breathing was ragged; so was mine.

"Amazing," he whispered. "You truly are amazing, Bella. I lo—" he stopped mid-sentence.

"What?"

"Nothing, Bella. Never mind."

"Okay." He let go of me and hugged me. I hugged back. "Bye. I'm gonna miss you."

"So am I, love," he murmured in my hair. "Bye." I let go, and I started walking away. "Wait!"

I turned around and looked at him. "What?"

"Want to do something again?" he asked grinning.

I grinned back. "Sure! Bye!"

"Bye!"

While I was walking, I pondered on what Edward was about to say to me. It started with an 'L', and the next letter was an 'o'. Was it lollipop?

Stupid.

Was it loser?

What the freak, Bella?

Was it lo—?

I was in front of my dorm. I opened the door. It was quiet and dark. _Huh. Weird. _

I heard a moan. I turned on the lights, and I saw Alice and Jasper making out.

"Gosh! I come in here expecting a warm welcome, and I come in here and get greeted by people sucking face!" I shook my head in mock disappointment.

"Bella! Uh…" She slapped Jasper.

"Alice!" Jasper and I said in unison.

"He started it!" She pointed at him. She pulled Jasper up, and pushed him towards the door. "Get out!"

"Bye, guys," he said.

"Bye."

"Bye, Jazz!" Alice looked at me. "You know…Edward's dorm _is five doors down only_, Bella. Not ten million doors down! And you accuse me of making out. . . ."

"I didn't even realize we were in front of his dorm!"

"What?"

"Don't ask."

"I just did."

I sighed.

I got dressed into comfy blue pajamas, brushed my teeth, and said goodnight to Alice. I jumped on my bed, and checked my cell phone for messages. There was one. It said:

_Just wanted to say goodnight, love._

_Goodnight._

_Sweet dreams. __:)_

_-Edward._

_P.S._

_Do you dream about me? I dream about you._

_Night…again._

I smiled. I replied back:

_Night back to you, Edward._

_And, yes I dream about you._

_You dream of me? I'm flattered.  
_

_-Bella:)_

I turned off my phone, and got under my covers.

"Oh, yeah! Before I forget Bells…Emmett is staying at Rosalie's dorm…And I think you know what he's doing," Alice said to me, while on her bed.

"Unspeakable things," I muttered. "Night."

"Night."

I turned off my lamp and got comfortable. Then I thought of Edward. I smiled.

_I think I'm in love with you, Edward. . . ._

_-x-  
_

**Yay! Bella's in love with Edward!**

**What did Edward want to say to Bella?! **

**Please-please-please, review!!!!!!!!!!**

**I freakin' love you guys and your reviews!!**

**Monica-san**


	6. Chapter 6

Being with Edward changed my life—in a good way. He's so…so…perfect. No wonder girls swoon for him—well at least some, as in not Alice, Rosalie, and Angela. He's gorgeous, wealthy,—but I don't care about that—a gentleman, and—and…so much more. Even if I had all eternity…it wouldn't be enough time to say how perfect he is. You may think I'm a giddy high school girl all excited for a boy, but I'm not.

I fall for Edward more and more—every time I'm with him…I fall even harder. But I'm scared of telling him. One: I'm not even sure this _is _love. And, two: I don't know how he'll react.

I asked Alice for advice. It came out weird:

"_Alice?" I called. I was sitting on the couch, fidgeting._

_She put her fashion magazine down. "Yeah, Bella?"_

"_Um..." I didn't even know how to explain it. "It's kind of hard to—to explain…this."_

_She gasped. "You're—you're…pre—pregnant?!" I quickly stood up._

"_Wha—?!" I exclaimed, but her ranting cut me off. She was pacing around the room, glaring at me, and flailing her little arms around._

"_Isabella Marie Swan! Do you understand the…the…very bad thing you just did? Is it Edward's? Oh, no! Don't tell me it's…that…you…cheated on him?! It's a sleazy guy's own baby?! Bella! I—!_"

"_Alice—wait—!"_

"—_can't believe you would do such a thing! Imagine what would Charlie, Renee, Emmett, and all the other people think?! You should have used protection! You didn't even listen to me! I freaking yelled it out! But did you listen to me? No, you didn't! Haven't you listened to those 'don't be under the influence' thingy?! The 'it must have been a typo, a typo' thing! The one with the cheesy classical moves! Gah! You—!"_

"_MARY ALICE CULLEN!!" I yelled cutting her off. Her eyes widened at my outburst. Normally, I would do this calmly, but this is _very _important. "One: I am not pregnant! Two: I didn't cheat on Edward with those sleazy guys who only think about sex and getting girls in bed! Three: I never even had sex with Edward. Four: I don't smoke. That's what living under the influence is…I think. How can you even think to that? You think low of me!"_

"_Oh. Sorry!" she apologized. "You were sayin'?"_

_I glared at her. "Before I was bombarded with these…rude conclusions, I was saying that…I…" I gulped._

"_What??" she urged. _That's one curious pixie…

"_I'm…in…love…with…Ed—"_

"_Eeeeeeek!!!!" she shrieked. "It's finally come true!!"_

"_Wha…?"_

"_What the freak, Bells? For a smart person, who has Romeo and Juliet's lines memorized perfectly, you are _so _oblivious!" She shook her head in disappointment._

"_Just tell me!!"_

"_Pushy! You two are finally together! Emmett and the others knew it, too. Our parents knew it would happen, also!" I blushed. _Our parents…?

"_Dang," I muttered._

"_Trust me, Bella—it's fate. But what was your problem?"_

_I sighed sadly. "I don't know how to tell him. What if—what if he doesn't love me back?"_

_She scoffed. "He would be the most stupid person in the whole entire population of idiotic boys for him not to love you back. I mean, just look at you!" Her hands gestured over to my ugly figure. "Don't even think about thinking 'I'm not worth it, or I'm not beautiful'. You think low of yourself!"_

That's because it's true…_ "But—!" She silenced me with her petite finger._

"_No, Isabella! And if you really love him then…you'll know when the time is right…"_

I thank Alice for giving me advice, but…I just don't get it! I sighed.

Someone knocked on the door. I jumped up to go get it.

"Who is it?" I hate saying that. What if it was a salesperson that will annoy you to death with their cheap products of doom?! We need to get a peephole…

"It's me," a velvet voice mocked my voice—which made my voice sound better.

"Hi, Edward!"

"Uh, hi, Bella…um…can we interact face to face…not uh, door to door?" I blushed. I opened the door. There will all his gorgeousness—Edward. I'm not obsessed with him! He just _is _gorgeous!

"Sorry."

He laughed softly. "It's okay. I like interacting door to door with a person."

"Ha-ha. Nice sarcasm." He smiled at me. "So, what are you doing here?"

His face looked hurt a little. "Do you want me to go? I can—"

"No! I was just wondering," I reassured him. It was really nice that he didn't want to leave.

"I just wanted to see you," he said with a big smile on his face. "Where's Alice?"

"Shopping." Crazy pixie…

"Annoying girl… How can she just…shop all the time? How can that be a hobby?" he asked.

"It _is _a hobby—for her at least. And Edward I would like to explain how _shopping_,"—I said the word like it was taboo—"is a hobby for girls and gay guys,"—he laughed at that—"but I'm afraid the boy mind wouldn't understand."

"Okay, okay. No teasing the boy species," he said. "Can I ask you something Bella? Or actually I need help with something—something important."

"Uh, okay."

"You see, Bella…I've been feeling a lot of powerful emotion for you. I—I don't understand it at all! I asked Emmett for advice—" I laughed. _He asked his best friend, and I asked my best friend! _

"Sorry. Just déjà vu. Go on."

He smiled before continuing, "And he gave me an…_encouraging _kind of advice." He grimaced at the memory. "He said, "Find out yourself, Edward. You _need _to find out yourself. Your kinda stupid for not knowing"." He made his voice deep and dumb…ish. "And ever since I asked you to be my girlfriend, I've been feeling it. Do you know what it is, Bella?"

_Could it be…?_

_No! _My pessimistic side argued.

_Yeah…you're right…_

"Here's the question, Edward: what do you think it is?" That question took him aback.

He sighed. "I'm confused."

I smiled at him comfortingly. "You'll find out, eventually."

He grinned. "Thanks." He opened his arms for a hug, which I happily obliged to. I leaned my head on his chest, and we stayed there for what it seemed like an eternity…but I didn't care.

_I love you…I love you…I love you…I love you so much, Edward… Please love me back…_

I just want to scream that at the top of my lungs to him, but I'm a coward. Every time I think of it, the same questions keep on bothering me: what if he doesn't' love me back? What if he throws me away?

I'm scared of getting hurt.

"Do you want to do something today?" Edward asked in my hair, breaking my thoughts.

"Like what?"

"Whatever you like, love."

"Movie?"

"Too public for me to kiss you." I giggled at that.

"Dinner?"

"Here or at some fancy restaurant?"

"I don't know. I don't want to go to some fancy-schmancy restaurant, where all the servers will be in your face going on and on like, "Are you finished with that sir or ma'am?", or "Would I suggest some blah-blah!" I wouldn't want any of the _girls _throwing themselves on you, either!" I took a couple of deep breaths to calm myself down. Edward's hands rubbing up and down my back helped.

"Don't worry, Bella. We don't need to go. I don't want some cop arresting you for punching those poor, desperate girls. You can be violent sometimes." He shook his head in mock horror.

I mock sniffled. "You know me so well!" Then I smirked.

"What's with the sudden change of moods?" he teased.

I ignored him. "Maybe we should go to a fancy restaurant."

"What?" he asked confused. "You hate fancy-shmancy restaurants!"

"So, what?! Gives me an excuse to punch those _girls' _faces, and I get to break their plastic surgery noses in the process!" Yes, yes! It's all perfect. I felt like an evil scientist rubbing my hands, and laughing evilly.

"Bella, Bella," he sighed. "So innocent, yet a treacherous mind she beholds." He shook his head at me.

"It's a gift. Deal with it!" I said stubbornly. I let go of him, and crossed my arms for effect.

"You spend too much time with Alice. And get back here! I wasn't done hugging you, love!" I grinned at him, and returned to his strong, warm, muscular arms.

"You're so…so…_belle_," he murmured. **(A/N: Like I said, my French is bad. So, I'll need some help with it.)**

I blushed. "You're lucky I'm taking French classes." I looked up at him and grinned.

"_J'aime vous rougir._" He smiled his perfect grin. Stupid gorgeous, dazzling…person!

"My blush sucks!" Since he understands French…

"Edward?"

"Yes, Bella?"

"_Je t'aime_," I said softly. He didn't speak. I panicked. Does he…? I looked up at him. He was confused.

"I only know little French, love," he stated still confused. "What did you say?" My heartbeat quickened. What do I say?!

"Bella?" Suddenly, someone knocked on the door. Oh! Saved by the bell…or knocking…

I let go of Edward. My breathing was ragged. _Calm down, Bella! I'm sure he didn't notice!_

I opened the door. It was Emmett. "Emmy! Whatcha doing here?" I asked trying to act casual.

He grinned at me. "Nothin' much! I was just—" He stopped when he saw Edward. He became angry. "—just going to drop by." He glared at him. "What _are you doing here,_ Edward?"

Edward didn't react to his angry behavior. He smirked. "I can assure you, Emmett that I'm here for the same you are. Calm down, man." Emmett blinked then put on an apologetic smile.

"Oh, sorry, dude! Bella's my little sis', and well, you know how big brothers can get!" he said. I groaned.

"Over-protective older brothers? It's bad enough that they're idiots!" I turned to Edward. "Sorry, Edward! You, too! So, you don't get any special treatment!"

"I'm an idiot?" he asked.

"Er…sometimes."

"Don't worry, Eddie! I accepted it!" Emmett consoled him.

"Emmett," he sighed, "it's because _you are _an idiot."

"Hey!"

"And you gotta go! Buh-bye!" I announced pushing him out the door.

"Wha—wha—what are you doing, Bell?! He—hey! I don't—!" but he was already out the door. I heard him mumble, "They better not do anything. Ouch. Stupid, strong, sis'…"

"What was that?!" I yelled.

"None of your beeswax!" I heard him yell!

I giggled then turned to Edward. "Sorry about my idiot of a brother."

He smiled softly at me. "It's okay. I'm used to it." I looked in his eyes; they looked soft and caring, but…also wary. Shoot! He didn't forget!

"You okay?" I asked nervously.

"Yes, love," he answered, his eyes still wary.

"M'kay."

"Want to watch a scary movie?"

"I don't have any…"

"It's okay! I got one!" He held it out. It was—

"'The freaking Grudge two!" I shrieked. "What…the…heck…?"

He chuckled. "I just remembered I had it."

"Scary movies and I don't mix, Edward!" I whined. He walked over and hugged me.

"It's okay, love. I'm here. The Grudge won't crawl to you." My eyes widened. I let go of him.

"You're scaring me on purpose!" I accused. He smirked.

"Let's watch it!"

I muttered, "He better not make any of those weird sounds the Grudge makes…"

-x-

**Yay! Done! **

**I would REALLY appreciate it, if you guys would review more! 'Cause if you don't…I might not continue the story!**

**The reviews REALLY help me!!**

**Monica-san**


	7. Chapter 7

**I bet you fan girls would be squealing with joy when you figure out this is Edward's POV.**

**I am squealing now.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Edward's POV**

"Aaahh!!" Bella screamed. We were sitting on the ground, in front of the couch.

I tried to keep my mouth shut from laughing. Bella was just so amusing.

Bella covered her eyes, muttering a string of profanities at me. "Edward, you…" I tuned her out.

Right now, the Grudge just took the girl out from the mirror behind her. Bella peeked at the screen—bad idea. She screamed again and jumped on my lap, hiding her face in my chest.

That's it I couldn't take it anymore; I laughed. She lifted her head up and glared at me.

"Freak you," she muttered.

I smirked at her. "You should really stop screaming. You wouldn't want anybody come banging on your door, yelling, "You rotten kids!"" I shook my head at her.

She giggled. "That's old people, Edward."

"Your point?"

Bella didn't listen to me. She still kept screaming. She tried to muffle her screams by covering her mouth with her fist, or hiding herself in my shoulder. I was enjoying this.

The movie wasn't really all that scary. I heard people—girls and wimpy boys in particular—say this movie was scary, so I rented it for Bella and me to watch. But I didn't find the movie entertaining, although I was still enjoying myself. I had _my own _source of entertainment.

Then an idea came into my mind. The movie was coming to an end. Bella was on my lap, looking at the screen with scared eyes. That made my plan easier. I put my mouth near her ear and started to make those sounds the Grudge makes. She screamed and jumped off my lap.

I started to laugh uncontrollably. She glared at me.

"That wasn't funny!" she snapped at me. She turned her body to the screen, but when she saw the Grudge crawling down the stairs in an unusual way, she whimpered softly and turned away. I regretted what I did to her.

She really is scared. She might have nightmares.

I silently crawled to her. I whispered in her ear, "Bella?" She obviously wasn't aware of my presence, so she screamed again.

"Are you trying to scare me again?" she accused.

I looked into her eyes—trying to dazzle—in what she would call it—her. "Please forgive me," I pleaded. She looked a bit dazed but quickly shook it off.

"Stop trying to dazzle me!" Suddenly, her breath got caught. She blushed. _What a blush…_ Why was she blushing? I felt her warm breath on me.

_Oh!_

We were inches apart—our noses slightly touching. I smirked. She gulped.

The movie was soon forgotten. I picked up the remote, not leaving my eyes from her, stopped the movie and turned off the T.V.

I kissed her. Her arms locked around my neck in a way showing that she would never let me go. I smiled against her lips. Her lips were soft, warm, and kissable. Did she have kissing practices or something?

Jacob Black.

I almost grimaced at the memory. I don't want to ruin the moment. Suddenly, she became more eager. I responded back with eagerness, too. I pulled her closer to my chest, feeling her chest on me. I deepened the kiss. Then she opened her mouth, letting me in.

_Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella…_

We both pulled back, gasping for air. I rested my forehead on hers. I locked my gaze with hers. Her eyes showed this powerful emotion. It was something that made my heart skip a beat.

_What is this feeling? This emotion? Bella…_

I feel like I never want to let her go—not without a fight. But even with a fight, I would never let her go. I needed her. Heck, I wanted her! I'm selfish. I know some of my 'kind of' friends like her too, but I would never give her up. Do I just like Bella? Was it—was it something else? Something much more powerful? What is it?

I was suddenly aware of Bella's head on my chest. She's asleep. I took in her sleeping form.

She looks so beautiful. She looks so peaceful, too…

"_Je t'aime..." _I remember her saying to me earlier.

What did that mean? She never told me. If only I knew more French…

Bella. My Bella. That fits.

I grinned at that. _She's mine… Nobody else's…_

I heard Bella mumble something in her sleep. I remember that she sleep-talks.

She sighed. "Edward… My Edward…" I smiled so widely, that I might even put the Grinch to shame. _I guess you're thinking the same thing, love…_

"Edward…Edward…Edward," she kept on mumbling. I found a new hobby—hearing Bella sleep-talk and watching her sleep.

"Edward…I…" She was going to say something, so I listened attentively. "…Edward…I…lo—" The door opened.

"Bella, I'm home! Sorry, I was—!" She saw me. "What the heck are you doing here, Edward?!"

"I had a good day too, thank you for asking!" I said sarcastically.

"Well, it seems Bella's been rubbing off on you." She took in Bella's sleeping form. "Figuratively _and _literally." She smirked.

I blushed, and hissed, "Alice!" Bella stirred a little. I put my legs under her knees, and got up, holding her bridle-style. "I'm going to put her in bed. Okay?"

"I'm not a four year old, Edward," she spat at me."That's Emmett's job." I chuckled softly.

I went inside Bella and Alice's bedroom. I put Bella on her bed.

She whimpered. "Don't go," she mumbled. I put my mouth near her ear.

"I have to go," I said gently. She grabbed my arms and yanked me down a little. _She's strong._

"I'll have nightmares. Since you suggested we watch that retarded movie, you could at least sleep with me. But not in that perverted way Emmett thinks," she mumbled. I was shocked on how Bella could say all of that clearly, even though she's very sleepy.

"Alice, won't—"

"It's okay, Edward," Alice said behind me. "I'm going to sleepover at Jasper's, anyways." My eyes widened at that. I quickly looked at her, with horrified eyes. "You idiot! Emmett and Rosalie's there too, you know! We aren't going to do unspeakable things like Emmett and Rosalie! Geez!"

"Good." Then I turned to Bella. She smiled tiredly at me, and she patted the spot next to her. I joined her.

She snuggled into my chest, and I wrapped my arms around her. "Thanks," she whispered.

I kissed her forehead. "Anytime, but aren't you supposed to do all those things you do before you go to bed?"

"Do I stink?" she mumbled in my shirt.

"No."

"Then no need."

"Okay."

"What about you?"

"Do _I _stink?"

"No."

I just needed to get up early to change into some fresh clothes. I wouldn't want Emmett assuming the wrong things, right?

"Goodnight, Bella," I whispered softly.

"'Night, Edward," she whispered back. Then I started to hum a lullaby to her.

I heard her murmur, "So pretty" before drifting off to sleep.

I smiled.

I tried to fall asleep, but I had a lot of questions in my mind.

_What is this emotion? This longing I'm feeling for her?_

_What was that French sentence Bella said to me?_

I saw how Emmett looked at Rosalie, and how Jasper looked at Alice. The way Bella looked at me…

Bella… My beautiful Bella…

I'm being redundant. Bella means 'beautiful' in Italian. The name speaks for itself.

I smiled at Bella, before drifting off to sleep as well…

-x-

**I guess this was kind of short, huh?**

**You know what to do! Review!!**

**Hey! That rhymes!!**

**Monica-san**


	8. Chapter 8

My eyes fluttered open. I looked at my surroundings. The room is the same as ever.

I had a strange dream. The Grudge was getting attacked by an evil toaster, while I just sat there giggling like a maniac.

Weird, right?

I suddenly realized that Edward wasn't there. I saw a note on my night stand. I got up lazily, and I went to go get it. I picked it up. It said:

_Dear Bella,_

_Sorry I wasn't there beside you. I had to go change my clothes, and tell Emmett I'm here—but not for the reasons he thinks. I'll be back soon._

_Your loving boyfriend,_

_-Edward_

_P.S._

_You said some amusing things in your sleep. ;)  
_

I blushed. What did I say?!

"Shoot," I muttered. I grabbed my bag of toiletries, and walked to the bathroom. Alice wasn't here.

I closed the door. I stripped off my clothes, and stepped in the shower.

Did he hear me say 'I love you'? No, he wouldn't find that amusing. It must be that strange dream I had. I giggled at the image of the Grudge begging for mercy to the evil toaster.

I put on some strawberry shampoo and massaged through my hair.

I turned off the shower, and got out. I wiped myself with my towel. Oh, great. I forgot my clothes again. I wrapped my towel securely around me.

_Please don't let Edward be there!_

I went outside. Edward wasn't there. _Thank goodness!_ I ran, tripping twice to the bedroom. I grabbed a blue spaghetti strap, black shorts, and my…other things. It was Saturday—no school. Finally! I put my clothes on, and headed for the bathroom.

-x-

I was in the kitchen making some cereal. I didn't feel like cooking. I jumped when I heard someone knock on the door.

"It's me!" a musical voice said from the other side of the door.

"It's open!" I yelled. I heard the door open, and there he was—my Edward. I smiled at him. "Good morning!"

He smiled crookedly at me. "Good morning," he greeted back. I sat down and started to eat my mushy cereal of Lucky Charms.

"Did you eat already?" I asked, while eating. He sat down next to me, pulling the chair closer to me.

"Yes," he answered. "I ate with some good entertainment." I looked at him.

"What does that mean?" I asked confused.

He grinned again. "Well, while I was eating, Emmett was throwing a fit in which girls in soap operas do." He chuckled. "It was when I told him I slept over at your dorm. Do you want to hear what he said?" I nodded eagerly. _This is gonna be good_, I thought."He said or yelled, "Edward Anthony Masen Cullen! How dare you sleepover at my little sister's dorm without asking me?!" I replied back, "You don't own her. Besides, Alice was there." That kind of calmed him down a little. Then he said, "Oh, good." I said slyly, "But only for a while." That made him angry again."

"He doesn't own me," I grumbled.

"That is very, very true. _I _own you." He smirked. I glared at him.

I demanded flatly, "Continue."

"Okay, okay. So Emmett yelled, "What?! Edward, you are going to be the unluckiest man—no boy—in this galaxy!" His yelling didn't offend me, though, love. I replied back, "We didn't do anything. Anyways, she wanted me to be there. I _happily _obliged."" I rolled my eyes at him. "Then he kept yelling out all these nonsense things, like "Protection, man! Protection!" and "If my little sister gets pregnant from you, I won't be the uncle!" He reminded me of an angry father—yours to be specific."

I grimaced. "Charlie is an overprotective father."

"That's why I like him. We both think alike when it comes to your safety," he told me.

"Uh-huh." I realized I was done with my cereal, so I got up and went to the sink to wash my bowl.

While I was washing the bowl, a pair of warm, muscular arms snaked around my waist. Edward started to put butterfly kisses on my neck. I couldn't breathe.

"Stop distracting me!" I demanded.

"I'm not distracting you, love. I'm just merely kissing you. Is that so wrong?" he asked innocently.

I muttered something unintelligible. I felt him smile against my skin. I dried the bowl with a towel, but Edward's kissing made me almost drop it. I put the bowl back in the cabinet. I turned around to face Edward.

"Um…" I think it's time to tell him.

He became worried. "What's wrong, Bella?"

"Ed…Ed—Edward…can I ask you something? Or tell you something?" I asked not meeting his eyes.

"Anything, love," he whispered. "Please look at me." I sighed and met his warm eyes.

I bit my lip. "I'm not sure how to tell you this…"

His face looked worried still, but there was something else—sadness maybe. "Don't worry, Bella. I'm not pressuring you in what you have to tell me." I smiled weakly at him, but then it faded. That made him look more worrier.

"I…" I couldn't get the words out.

"Bella?"

My gaze became blurry from the tears. "Edward…"

"Bella, what's wrong?!" he asked panicking.

"Don't panic, Edward… I'm fine," I assured him. The tears came pouring out.

"Please just tell me, Bella," he pleaded.

I gulped. "Edward…," I whispered. "…I…"

"Yes?" he urged patiently.

"I love you," I finally said. I felt him stiffen. I waited.

He still didn't say anything. I felt his arms loosen around me. I looked up at him. His face was shocked.

More tears spilled.

"Edward…," I whispered.

No answer.

He finally whispered, "Bella…" His eyes were still looking in mine, but still filled with shock.

I still waited…

"Why aren't you saying it back?" I whispered. My heart hurt more and more.

He looked away, and whispered back, "I…don't…know…"

My eyes furrowed in confusion. My vision became really blurry. "What does that…mean?"

He didn't answer. His arms left my waist. I felt empty.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Bella…," he said, "…you…"

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen!" I yelled—anger radiating off of me. "Why aren't…you…sa—saying it back?!" Why was I mad at this? _Maybe it's 'cause you wanted him to love you back._

"I don't know if I love you back," he said. I froze. Then I couldn't take it anymore, I collapsed.

"I—knew—I shouldn't have—I feel—I knew…," I sobbed. Edward knelt in front of me.

"Bella…I—" he stopped. "Bella, please don't cry!"

"I shouldn't have told you," I kept saying.

"Bella…please…," he pleaded.

"No, Edward!" I shouted. I looked at him—he looked so pained; it hurt me badly. "I just said 'I love you'! I've been feeling it! I wanted to tell you so badly! But…"

"Bella!"

"Edward…I just told you that I loved you…and you not saying it back…" Why does love have to hurt so much? "…that really just…hurt…no it kills me…when you don't say it…back."

"Bella…please," he pleaded. I looked up at him; he was crying. "Bella…I'm…I don't…" The door suddenly busted open.

"Bella, Edward—I'm home!" Alice shouted. "I slept over at Rosalie's! You guys should've been there! It was—!" she stopped shouting when she saw the tragic scene in front of her.

She gasped. "Guys, what's wrong?! What…happened?! Bella…Edward! Somebody say something, before I go into shock!"

"I told him," my voice broke when I said that. She looked confused for a moment, then her eyes widened.

"What? But—but…you're supposed to be happy!" she said. "Not all sad and—!"

I interrupted her, "He doesn't love me back."

"Bella…," Edward whispered.

She gasped again. She looked at Edward. Then she became angry. "You…idiot!" She walked forward us, pointing a tiny finger accusingly at Edward. "YOU DON'T LOVE HER BACK?!" I didn't flinch back at her harsh voice. I felt nothing.

Edward looked at her—his tears spilling more. "Alice…not now," his voice broke. I hurt him.

Alice was outraged. "DON'T YOU TELL ME WHAT TO DO?! You…" She shook her head sadly.

It was silent.

My heart wasn't broken. No, my heart was taken away…forever. I have no heart.

"Edward," Alice whispered breaking the silence, "she loves you. Can't you see that?"

"I…know…," he replied.

"Then why?!" she asked. "Why aren't you say—?!"

"Alice, stop." I got up. "I'm going in the bedroom." Edward stood up as well.

"Bella, please…I—"

"Just leave me alone, Edward," I said, and I went to inside the bedroom.

"Bella!" Alice and Edward shouted—when they shouted that, it sounded like music. But what do I know?

I closed the door, and sobbed. I walked over to my bed, and sobbed.

Sobbed and sobbed and sobbed and sobbed…

All I did was sob—not only for me…but for the fake love Edward and I had…

"_Pleasure of love lasts but a moment, Pain of love lasts a lifetime"_

-x-

**Sad, I know! My hands were tingling while I was writing it!**

**The last sentence is a sad quote I found about love.**

**Please…Review…so you can know what happens to them.**

**Will they still be together? Or will they fall apart?**

**Monica-san**


	9. Chapter 9

"Bella, please," Edward pleaded for the—I think for the thirtieth time…or more.

I heard Alice say coldly, "It's your freaking fault."

Edward sighed. "Alice, can you please, stop?! Bella please, please talk to me!" I can tell he was sitting down near the door. I was sitting down, leaning on the door.

I sniffed. "No, Edward. Stop," I ordered tiredly. I didn't get much sleep due to all the crying I did. "Go back to your dorm and sleep." Edward didn't sleep, too. Alice told me she was going to sleep on the couch, but she didn't get much sleep, either.

"No, I want to talk to you, Bella. Please!" he begged.

I groaned. "Stop being stubborn, and go to sleep!"

"No," he said. "Bella please let me in! We need to talk!"

"What's there to talk about?!" I demanded. "There's nothing to talk about!"

"Bella, just talk to him," Alice said exasperated. "He's just as stubborn as you. I want some sleep!"

Should I let him in?

I sighed. I got up, and opened the door. I saw Edward sitting down with bags under his eyes. He still looked gorgeous, though. I didn't notice the others—Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper.

Emmett was glaring at Edward, but looked up at me and smiled. I smiled a fake smile at him—that made him frown. Rosalie was glaring at Edward, too. She smiled when she saw me. Jasper was holding Alice—she was sleeping now—and he looked upset at Edward.

I groaned, grabbed Edward by the arm, and pulled him in the bedroom. I put my hands on my hips.

"Okay. Talk," I said looking at him. He took a step towards me.

"Bella, I…I…," he struggled for the right words. "I'm so, so, so sorry, Bella… What do you want me to do in order for you to forgive me?"

"Say you love me back," I said.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. I tried so hard not to cry. "I'm sorry, Bella! Give me time!"

I collapsed and started to cry. "Why don't you love me?" I bawled. He collapsed, too in front of me, and wrapped his arms around me.

"Bella," his voice broke, "I really do want to love you…but…I don't…know. Love is just complicated."

"Love, Edward. _I love you, Edward!_" I cried. "Don't you feel anything?"

He started to cry. He buried his head in my chest, and just sobbed in my shirt. I automatically wrapped my arms around him.

"Bella, when you said those three wonderful words, my heart was leaping for joy. I was about to say it back, but…I didn't know what I was feeling. I didn't want to lie to you and say 'I love you' and don't mean it; that's going to hurt you more. So, I just told the truth—but you're still hurt…," he whispered sadly.

"Yes, Edward. It hurts _deeply_," I said. I buried my face in his hair.

"I'm sorry, Bella," he mumbled in my chest.

"It's alright, Edward." I picked up his head, so he could look at me. I smiled softly at him. "I forgive you."

His eyes lit up. "Really?" he asked eagerly. I nodded. He attacked me by kissing.

"Mm! Edward!" I mumbled in his urgent kiss.

"Leave me alone," he growled against my lips. I giggled.

"Ed—Ed—Edward—wait!" I said. He sighed and reluctantly let go of my lips.

"What?" he asked annoyed.

"I still love you, though," I reminded him.

He grinned, which made my heart splutter. "And I still…" His grin faded. "…still not love you. I tried not to frown.

"I told you—its okay!" I assured him. "I mean, I can't force you to love me."

He sighed. "That's true… I really, really, really, really like you, Bella!" he exclaimed.

"But you don't love me," I whispered not looking in his eyes.

"Bella," he sighed. "All right, I have an idea."

I raised an eyebrow. "And what might that be, Cullen?" I teased.

He rolled his eyes at me. "A very good idea, Swan," he teased back.

"Ah."

"Uh-huh. You want to hear it? You might not like it," he warned. I nodded. _How bad could it be?_

I waited.

"Well?" I urged.

He grinned playfully. "Nah. I'm just going to drive you insane." I glared at him.

"Tell me!" I demanded.

He smirked. "Nope," he replied, popping the 'p'.

I growled at him—really badly I might add.

He laughed. "I'm scared," he said sarcastically. Then he became serious.

Now I laughed. "Are you having your period, Cullen?"

He rolled his eyes, but otherwise ignored my teasing remark. "I'll tell you."

"Okay, that's better," I said.

He sighed. "Why don't we…be, you know...friends?"

I stopped breathing.

"I thought you said that you really, really, really, really like me?" I asked suspiciously. "Or was that a lie?"

He shook his head. "No, Bella. Look, here's the deal—in order for me to love you, you have to give me time."

"Edward, what are you talking about?"

"Okay, how do I say this in a way you'll understand, and won't hurt your feelings?" He thought about it for awhile. Then he snapped his fingers. "Okay! I got it! Let's be friends for quite some time. I'll still walk you to your classes, and when crazy hormonal boys come up to you and flirt with you, I'll see if I get really jealous."

"You mean like an experiment?" I asked.

"Sure, let's put it that way. While we are friends, I'll find out the strong powerful emotions I'm feeling for you." He grinned.

"Um…okay. I think that'll work. But there's one problem to your crazy, evil, diabolical plan," I noted.

He laughed at my choice of words. "And what might that be?"

"No guy likes me other than you." _And don't know why you do like me, _I added mentally.

He sighed. "Bella, you don't know how many admirers you have in this school."

I blinked. "What…?

"Almost about every boy in this school has a crush on you. There are four that are on the top."

"Who are they?"

He smirked. "Well, the first one in this tedious list is me," he said seductively. I blushed.

"There is nothing boring about you other than the other ones in this so called list," I muttered.

He chuckled. "The second one is"—he grimaced—"Mike Newton." He shuddered, so did I.

"No wonder why he always likes winking at me," I said. "I always thought he had a twitching problem."

"I hope that embarrassed him," he chuckled again. "Okay, the third one is Eric Yorkie."

My left eye twitched. "He was always a bad flirt. He kept saying cheesy pick-up lines at me. Like, 'if I could rearrange the alphabet, I would put U and I together.' He should stick to Star Wars, man!"

His expression was unreadable. "The fourth one is Tyler Crowley."

I gulped. "That guy freaking creeps me out! He likes to grin at me for no freaking reason! I just wanna kick his little—" Edward covered my mouth.

"Now, now, no violence please," he warned. "That's my job. Those three are on my wanted list. Nobody harasses my girlfriend."

I wagged my finger at him. "_Ah-ah-ah_! As of right now, I am your temporary best friend!" I declared.

"Oh, yeah…," he grumbled sadly. I gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"We can still kiss, you know," I said lightly. His face lit up. "But we can't kiss-kiss—only like a small kiss, or a peck kind of kiss." He became glum after I said that.

"That's not fair!" he whined. Edward Cullen was freaking whining!

I kissed the tip of his nose. "Life's not fair. Deal with it!" I grabbed his hand and went outside.

"Be warned," he said. "Emmett is pretty pissed off."

Emmett got off the sofa and shouted, "WHAT THE FREAK?! I COULDN'T EVEN HEAR A SINGLE THING IN THAT ROOM! Not that that's bad. So, anyways—WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED?! YOU GUYS ARE HOLDING HANDS NOW!"

I sighed. "Okay, first of all: shut up. Second of all: Edward and I made a deal," I explained.

At the sound of 'deal', Alice woke up. She got off of Jasper's lap, and ran towards us.

"Do my ears deceive me?!" she squealed.

"How the heck did you—?" Emmett, Edward, and I said at the same time.

"Shush! There's no time for logical explanations!" she said hurriedly. "Now what's this talk about a 'deal'?"

"Uh, Edward and I made a deal," I said.

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I got that, Sherlock. I meant, what was the deal _about_?"

"Edward and I are going to be friends for awhile." Everybody—with the exception of my Edward—looked at me with their mouths open. I blushed at the attention.

"No freaking way!" Rosalie shouted. "You guys are _so _totally made for each other!"

Alice joined in, "Yeah! Just like Rosalie said: You guys are like, made for each other! You guys can't last one second without making out! Anyone up for a bet?" she said mischievously.

Emmett smirked. "What bet?"

"Who will cave in? Bella or Edward? My pick is Edward," she said slyly. Edward growled at her.

Alice scoffed. "What are you—a vampire or something?"

Emmett laughed. "So you're not picking your siblin', eh? My pick is Bella then, since you stole little Eddie."

I glared at him.

"Why does everybody think _I'm _going to give in first?" Edward asked. Everybody—including me—raised an eyebrow at him. "It's not my fault she's a good kisser," he grumbled. I blushed.

"So why are you guys going to _just be friends?_" Rosalie asked.

"We still quadruple like—" I started saying.

"Quadruple like?" Jasper asked.

"Yes, quadruple like. We still quadruple like each other, but Edward's wants to find out for himself if he loves me back, since he's not sure of his feelings for me," I said in one breath.

"That's stupid!" Alice cried. "Edward's stupid!"

"I feel so loved," Edward muttered sarcastically.

"Yeah, Edward's stupid for not knowing that he actually does freaking love you, Bells!" Emmett yelled. "It's all visible in his stupid eyes!"

"Why does everybody like to insult me now?" Edward asked to himself.

I ignored Edward's misery. "Ho—how do you know, Emmett?"

"Bella, you're stupid, too for not knowing," Emmett said.

"It's not my fault for not knowing!" I defended.

"Yes, it freaking is!" they all said—except for Edward.

"You guys are in love with each other—whether you like it or not," Alice stated, closing the conversation to an end—for now.

-x-

Edward and I were in our AP literature class. We were reciting the words of _Romeo and Juliet _since we were late. We both missed a lot of periods, but who cares? It's college!

"_But soft! What light through yonder window breaks? It is the East, and Juliet is the sun! Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon who is already sick and pale with grief __that __ thou __her maid__ art far more fair than she. Be not her maid, since she is envious. Her __vestal livery__ is but sick and g__reen, __ And none but fools do wear it. Cast it off. It is my lady! O, it is my love! O, that she knew she were! She speaks, yet she says nothing. What of that? Her eye discourses; I will answer it. I am too bold; 'tis not to me she speaks. __Two of the fairest stars in all the heaven having some business, do entreat her eyes to twinkle in their spheres till they return. __What if her eyes were there, they in her head? The brightness of her cheek would shame those stars As daylight doth a lamp; her eyes in heaven Would through the airy region stream so bright that birds would sing and think it were not night. See how she leans her cheek upon her hand! O, that I were a glove upon that hand, That I might touch that cheek!_" he recited perfectly—his velvety voice was so romantic. By the way, we're doing the balcony scene.

"Uh, uh… _'Ay me!'" _I was too busy staring at Edward. I heard Edward chuckle.

"Okay, class! Before we keep on going, what does '_Two of the fairest stars in all the heaven __having some business, do entreat her eyes to twinkle in their spheres till they return' _mean?" Mr. Ramirez announced.

I didn't raise up my hand like I normally do; I was too busy staring at Edward still. _Don't cave in, Bella! Girl power!_ Edward rose up his hand.

"Yes, Mr. Cullen?" Mr. Ramirez asked.

"It means that—" he turned to me and looked at me in the eyes—"her eyes are so bright that it seems two stars have traded places with them," he answered. I blushed.

The girls sighed dreamily when he said that. I heard the guys grumble, 'Mr. Perfectionist', but I didn't care.

"Good job, Mr. Cullen! Now, continue…"

-x-

"Ugh!" I groaned. "I hated that! Normally, I would like being in that freaking class, but—ugh!"

"Ah, Bella." Edward shook his head. "Stop furrowing your eyebrows—you'll get worry lines."

"Whatever…," I muttered. Suddenly, Alice came bouncing towards us.

"Hi, Bells! Hi, person-who's-going-to-cave-in-first!" Alice greeted. _Never bet against Alice, _I sang in my head.

"Do you like to put me down?" Edward grumbled. I rubbed his back.

Alice growled at me. "Bella—don't make me lose this bet!"

"Sorry," I said.

She beamed. "Yeah, yeah, whatever! Anyways, guess what we're gonna do?!"

"What?"

"Shopping!" she shouted.

Let the torture begin…

-x-

**Sorry late update!! I would like to thank **_**bellaandedwardxcullen4ever **_**for trusting me so much!!**

**I would also like to thank: **_**EdwardsGirl53, -TeAmEDwaRd32-,**__** Ha-LoCo, GladeSistas, berry with an i, caww, Zoella De Vil, youraloser, and sooo much more!!**_

**You guys freaking rock!!!!!!!!!! I love you!!!!**

**Review!!**

**Monica-san**


	10. Chapter 10

**Edward's POV**

Alice dragged Bella and me to every store, and I mean _everything. _Abercrombie, Element—you name it! Bella was really suffering—more than me.

"Alice," a beautiful, tired voice said. "Are we done yet?"

"No, we are not, Bells! Stop moping! You're really bringing me down. At least, little Eddie is behaving," she said.

"That's because _he's _not the being tortured," Bella muttered. I grabbed her hand and rubbed soothing circles with my thumb on her soft hand.

"It's okay," I said. "At least, you're not carrying these gigantic bags. It could be bigger than Emmett!" _But that could be impossible, _I thought mentally.

She giggled. "Yeah, you're right!" She's happy. Good.

Alice squealed, "Bella, you are _so _awesome!"

Bella turned to her, looking confused—but still cute. "What're you talking about?"

"You're making me win the bet! Keep it goin', buddy!" Alice grinned mischievously at me. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Where are we going next?" I asked reluctantly. Bella wasn't the only one that wanted to go home.

Alice put a finger on her chin. "Hmmm…," she pondered. Then as if a light bulb went up on her head, she pointed her finger up. "We totally need dresses!"

Bella glared at me. "You're freaking fault," she muttered only to me. I smiled at her. Then she turned to Alice and complained, "But we—well, _you_—bought six dresses—why do we need more?!"

Alice sighed, "Bella, Bella…we don't _only need _casual dresses, beach kind of dresses, or hanging out with friends kind of dresses. We also need prom—"

"College has proms?" I asked. Bella looked like she wanted to know, too. I realized we were still holding hands, and as much as I want to hold her soft, petite hand, I need to abide to the rules. I gently slipped my hand from Bella's, but she squeezed my hand—as if she would never let me go. I mentally sighed dreamily. Whoa… Am I becoming a girl?

"Yes, Edward, we do have prom in colleges…I think. But maybe only for commemorations," she explained, a little irked because I interrupted her; she hates it when people interrupt her. "And as I was saying, we need all kinds of dresses, Bells! What if a certain someone"— she gestured her eyes towards me— "asks you out to a dance—a ball maybe—and you don't have anything to wear!"

Bella sighed. "I'll cancel then." She obviously wasn't aware of the gesture Alice did towards me.

Alice growled, "You're the most oblivious freaking person in the entire freaking oblivious people population! What the freak, Bells? Did you not see the gesture I just put?! Oblivious! Isabella Marie _Oblivious _Swan is your new name!"

A cricket chirped. _How can there be crickets inside a mall?_

"I think you need anger management classes," I teased, making Bella laugh. _What a gorgeous laugh…_

Alice glared at me. "And the guy who gets mad at people when they mess around with his precious piano at home speaks!" Then she grinned slyly. "Or did you just tease me—not even thinking of the consequences—to just hear Bella's laugh?"

She got me there.

Bella looked at me—her beautiful, chocolate orbs curious.

"Perhaps…," I sang. Bella blushed, while Alice giggled.

Then Alice shouted, "To Jade's Awesome Dresses!"

_What a creative name, _I thought sarcastically.

-x-

"Alice!" Bella cried inside the dressing room. "This thing is…is…uh…way too exposed!"

Alice groaned. "Let me see then!" She opened the door, but not enough for me to see—not that I'm a pervert or anything. I respect women's privacy, while other men don't.

"It's good enough!" Alice said.

"No, it isn't!" Bella cried.

"It hugs all your curves!"

"It shows too much skin!"

"At least it's not exposing too much skin in a stripper way!"

How does the dress look?

"But…but…it's just not me!"

"What the heck, Bella?"

"I mean…it's fit for pretty…beautiful people! Not for plain, ugly people like me!"

Alice growled; I did, too. "You freaking never see yourself clearly! It's annoying! _You are totally hot, Bells! _Accept it!"

"Alice—!"

"Fine, you want proof? I'll give you proof." Alice opened the door, and motioned me to come.

I walked to the front of the dressing door. "What do you want me to do?"

"Edward? Alice, why are you bringing Edward here?" Bella inquired.

Alice ignored her and told me, "Look at Bella, and tell us the truth on how she looks! That girl is freaking blind!"

"Alice, stop shouting before we get kicked out," I scolded.

She rolled her eyes at me. "Just shut up, Edward—you're not my mom. Bella—come out for a sec!"

I heard her take a deep breath. She stepped out. I stopped breathing.

She…was…beautiful. No—more than that. Stunning. No words can describe her beauty.

The dress she was wearing was strapless. A black, satin ribbon wrapped around her torso. The bottom of the dress has some ruffles to it. The dress was midnight blue—my favorite color on Bella. And Alice was right—it did hug all of her soft curves. How can Bella not see herself clearly?

"Well?" Alice asked, still waiting for my response.

"See, Alice!" Bella cried. "Edward agrees with—!"

"You look _so, so, so_ beautiful," I complimented. She looked at me, looking shocked. Then her wonderful blush appeared.

"Ha!" Alice declared, looking smug. "You _are _beautiful!"

Bella smiled shyly at me. "Thank you," she whispered. I grinned at her.

"Just doing what best friends do," I said.

Alice squealed. "Like I said, Bella—keep it going!"

"Um, okay?" she said unsure.

"Now get out of that dress, so I can pay for it!" Alice demanded.

"Alice," Bella whined.

"No, Isabella! Or else it will be 24 hour Bella Barbie torture," she threatened. "I can be awake all night. And I will do something to you if you don't stay awake."

"Now, now, Alice—stop being so extreme," I said.

She stuck her tiny tongue out at me. "I'm still buying it!"

-x-

"Well, bye, Bella," Alice said. "I had a great time!" We dropped her in front of the school. Bella and I are going somewhere—as _friends_.

"You make it seem like I went on a date with you," Bella said. "Jasper wouldn't like that."

Alice laughed. "Drive safely! Don't take too long, Edward." Then she grinned. "I mean, _take your time_, Edward." She muttered—mostly sang—to herself, but I could still hear, "50 bucks here I come…"

"Did you have a good time?" I asked.

"Eh," Bella replied. "I've had worse."

I laughed softly. "True… Can I break the rules?"

"Huh?"

"Can I kiss you?" I asked hopeful. "Please?"

"No," she teased, but her I thought I heard hopefulness in her voice. "Or…"

I looked at her. "Or what?"

She gasped, "Keep your eyes on the road!" She started to panic.

I rolled my eyes at her. "Calm down, Bella. I never got a ticket."

"Just do what I say!" she commanded.

"If I keep my eyes on the road, will I get a kiss?" I asked playfully.

She smiled, still looking slightly panicked. "Maybe…"

I grinned, and then looked at the road. "Are you happy now, milady?"

"Ha, ha," she said. From the corner of my eye, I saw her lean towards me. Then she kissed me softly—but enough to make me jubilant—on my right cheek.

I laughed. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, knight in shining armor guy," she said.

"Does that mean you're the damsel in distress?"

She scoffed. "I'm not that weak!"

"That is very, very true," I agreed. I pulled up to the parking space in front of the park, where I asked Bella out. "We're here."

"Oh. So this is where you're taking me," she said. "Total déjà vu, man."

"Yeah…" I got out of the car, and walked over to open Bella's door.

"Still the gentleman," she commented. I took her hand and led her to the lake we went to last time.

"Do you want to do something while we're here?" I asked while taking a seat on the grass, in front of the pond.

"Nah," she replied. "Let's just relax and enjoy the silence." She sighed happily, and closed her eyes.

While she was relaxing, I stared at her face. Her face glowed when the sun shined on her. She looked so peaceful and beautiful at the same time. Her ruby lips looking all soft and luscious. I can never, ever forget how soft and wonderful they feel on my lips. Her pale, creamy skin…looked so…soft. Bella was just…beautiful. And like I said—her nickname speaks for itself.

Then realization dawned to me.

_How could I be so stupid?_

I loved hearing Bella's laugh. I love feeling her soft skin on me, her hand in mine, her lips on mine… I never wanted to let her go…me being selfish, like she was mine forever…how I felt like I could die without her with me…

Oh…my…

"Edward?" a soft voice called, breaking my thoughts, "you alright?"

I quickly composed my shocked expression. "Yes, love, I'm fine." How could I have not seen this?

"Are you sure?" she asked concerned. "We can go now, if you want."

"No, no," I quickly reassured her. "Don't let me ruin your relaxing moment."

"Okay…," she said, still looking concerned. She closed her eyes again.

-x-

I held Bella's hand while I walked her to her dorm.

"Now I'm walking _you_ to _your_ dorm," I said lightly.

She giggled. "You're giving me too much déjà vu, Edward." _Her voice and her laugh was just too beautiful…  
_

That's it. I couldn't take it anymore. So I picked up Bella bridal-style, and ran to her dorm.

"What—? Edward!" Bella said. "What are you—?"

"Shh," I hushed her. "Hold on, please." It's a good thing I was a very fast runner.

We arrived in front of Bella's dorm in about three minutes. We went inside. I didn't even bother closing the door. Alice wasn't here. Good—gives us privacy.

I put Bella down, and set her on her feet.

"What is this about, Edward?" she demanded. I took both of her hands, and looked deeply in her eyes.

"Bella…," I said. "I've finally realized…"

She furrowed her eyebrows. "What?"

"Bella, I—"

"Knock, knock," a rough voice said behind us.

I quickly became furious, so did Bella.

"Jacob Black," we both hissed, although Bella's voice was much more vicious than mine.

-x-

**I watched Twilight! I love it! It wasn't really all that detailed, and the parts were kind of mixed up, but I still love it!**

**I am so totally buying it on DVD! Edward Cullen was hot! It was just...wow, man!**

**Oh, and don't forget to REVIEW!!**

**Monica-san**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry late update! It's just that I've been so busy with all the projects, homework…etc. It's just so…ugh! **

**I have 90+ reviews!! I'm almost to 100, baby!!**

**-x-  
**

I glared at him, while the jerk grinned at me.

"What the—" I started saying coldly.

"Bella," Edward warned; he didn't like it when I cuss.

"—the heck are you doing here?" I spat. I balled my hands into fists. My temper was rising.

He was still grinning. Jerk… "Can't I visit my best friend?" he asked innocently.

I laughed without humor. "Hah! Best friend?! Who are you to say that _I'm _your best friend?" I tightened my fists. "Leave or else…," I threatened.

He rolled his eyes at me. "The little, innocent Isabella—"

"Don't call me that," I growled. Edward put his arm around my waist and rubbed my arm affectionately. I calmed down a little.

He continued on, ignoring my interruption and Edward's protectiveness, "—is threatening _me?_" He laughed out loud.

"Shut up!" I hissed. My voice was so vicious, that Jacob stopped laughing, and Edward froze. I was scared of myself, too.

"Bella, calm down," Edward said. "He won't hurt you. I won't allow it," he added towards Jacob.

Jacob glared at him. "Oh, so now you're talking to her?" I gritted my teeth together. How dare he say that to Edward?!

Before Edward could say something back, I said coldly, "Why are you here, Black? Why don't you go back to your little posse?"

I think Edward will understand why I hated Jacob so much. He only knew that Jacob broke up with me for a stupid reason.

"Well, Bells"—I growled—"I'm here to make amends," he told me.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"I wanna be your boyfriend again." My eyes widened in shock. _How dare he?_

"I already have one," I said. Edward looked at me shocked.

"Bella…," he whispered.

Jacob narrowed his eyes at me. "Who with?" He looked at Edward. "Him?"

"No, duh," I said. "Now you can leave."

"I didn't answer your other question," he reminded me. "I ditched them for you."

I scoffed, "So now you're ditching _them_? You have no heart."

He snarled. "Who are you—?" he started to say, but I interrupted him.

"You dated me, said you loved me, and then all of a sudden, this gang comes to town," I told him, but not only to Jacob, to Edward, also. "You wanted to be nice, so you welcomed them and showed them around town. I didn't want you to, remember?"

He nodded once.

"Then you started liking them, because they were cool. They did stuff you always wanted to do—cliff diving, motorcycling, etcetera, etcetera… They accepted you in their gang, and you gladly joined. I told you not to join, because they were a _gang._ But then you told me they were a _good gang_; but they weren't, you idiot. You _somehow _convinced me that they were a good gang. Then you started to hang out with them more than me. I confronted you and told you about why you weren't spending time with me."

"You were acting like we were in a soap opera!" he defended.

I glared at him. "I'll remind you again: you have no heart. I wasn't acting like we were in a freaking soap opera! Of course, I don't mind that you hang out with those stupid people"—he growled at that—"but you still have to spend time with your girlfriend!" I shouted. I took a couple of deep breaths. Edward rubbing my arm helped me calm down again.

I continued, "Then you started shouting out nonsense like, 'You don't control my life!' or 'I never loved you!' That really broke my heart, Jacob. And I could see in your eyes that it was just fake love." Tears came falling down my eyes.

"But I do love you, Bells," Jacob whispered.

I hiccuped. Edward wiped all of my tears away. "Really?" I asked.

"Yeah…" He smiled at me.

"Well," I said, "I don't love you."

His smile faded. Good. "Wh-what?"

"I. Don't. Love. You," I said again. "Got it, now?"

"What do you mean you don't love me anymore?!" he growled. I took a step forward him, but Edward's arm tightened around my waist.

"Bella, he's angry. Don't," he said to me.

I looked at him. "It's okay." He kept staring at me, and then he sighed resignedly. I walked towards Jacob.

I smiled at him. "You love me?" I said alluringly.

He raised his eyebrows, and then he grinned sexily—or he _tried _to. "Yeah, baby," he said, _trying _to make his voice husky and seductive.

"Well, then come and get me," I whispered seductively. I couldn't look at Edward; his face is probably furious.

He walked towards me, and when he was close enough, I brought my right arm back and punched him hard in the face. He jumped back, clutching his nose.

"Ow, ow, ow!" he shouted. Then he started shouting out a string of profanities.

"Yeah, I _really, really _love you!" I shouted at him sarcastically. I walked towards him and pushed him out of my dorm. "Get out, you—"

"Bella," Edward warned again.

"—you freaking perverted, heartless, stupid, adolescent fool!" I shouted and closed the door at his face. I groaned loudly and looked at Edward. He was amused.

"Glad someone is having fun," I muttered. He walked towards me and put his arms around me.

He didn't say anything, though. I waited till he said something.

"Are you scared of me now?" I joked.

He mumbled sarcastically in my hair, "Ha, ha."

"Can't you say anything?" I whined. "You make it seem like my argument with Jacob was just a comedy show."

"Shh," he hushed me. "You talk. I listen."

"Um, okay," I said confused. "What do you want me to talk about?"

He didn't say anything.

"Oh right. I talk. You listen," I said to myself. I heard him chuckle. "Uh, okay, let's see… No questions for you, because you won't answer… Oh! I got—!" but I stopped talking, when Edward started to plant butterfly kisses on my neck.

I groaned. "Edward—how can I talk if you are gonna distract me like that?"

He made an annoyed sound. Guess he's enjoying it. I blushed at that.

"Edward—stop it! I can't talk while you're planting kisses on my neck!" I said.

"You're talking now," he mumbled against my skin.

"And you're not listening," I pointed out.

"Touché, love."

"So _now _can you tell me what you're feeling?"

"About?" Playing innocent, eh?

I sighed. "About the little fight Jacob and I had."

"Huh…"

"Well?"

He suddenly took my face in my hands. "Bella," he started to say, "I—"

The door slammed open, revealing two tired, worried looking people—Alice and Emmett.

"Bella!" they both exclaimed. "We both heard—!" Edward growled.

"Bye," he said then shut the door. Then he walked towards me and put his hands on both sides of my face.

He kissed me…_hard. _I tried to kiss him back, but then he let go and rested his forehead on mine.

"God, I love you," he whispered.

I froze.

-x-

**Sorry it was so short! I just wanted to get that part of the story out of the way!**

**Please, review!!!**

**Monica-san**


	12. Chapter 12

I looked at Edward, just staring. He gazed back at me.

He said, 'I love you,' and I should be saying something back! He said 'I love you!' Bella, you stupid idiot, say something back! Don't hyperventilate!! Get out of your shock state!!

"Bella…?" Edward called.

I shook my head. "Eh…?"

"Are you okay…?" Edward asked. I grinned at him. Then I attacked him…by kissing.

"I" kiss "freaking" kiss "waited" kiss "for" kiss "you" kiss "to" kiss "say" kiss "that!" I exclaimed happily between kisses.

He laughed under my lips, which made me laugh too. I stopped kissing him.

"So…," I started, "…I guess you caved in…"

"Yeah," he answered. "Alice will be happy."

I giggled. "That's true! But then Emmett will be mad at you."

"I'll manage." He bent down and captured my lips.

We kept kissing, but then someone knocked. Edward growled under my lips.

"I don't have to get it," I mumbled under his lips. He started to kiss at my neck.

"Let's go with that then," he mumbled on my skin. My fingers were tangled in his hair, while his hands are tracing my face.

The door was banging now.

I let go of Edward with a groan. "Jeez, people! Can't we kiss in peace?!" I stomped towards the door and threw it open. It was Emmett, Alice, Jasper, and Rosalie.

"What?!" I asked irritated.

"Goodness, Bells," Emmett said. "Time of month, much?"

I growled at him. I felt warm, strong arms snake around my waist. I leaned back at his muscular chest. Edward put his chin on my right shoulder.

"What's wrong, love?" Edward asked lovingly. "Is the teddy bear irritating you?"

"Yes," I muttered. "Along with Tinkerbell and friends…"

Everyone laughed. All I did was blush. Gosh, I hate attention…

"So," Alice started saying, "my eyes are showing me that someone caved in first."

"Well?" Emmett urged. "Who was it?"

I didn't say anything. Let's torture them for a little while.

Alice glared at me. "_Hello! _Are you deaf?!"

Emmett groaned. "She's doing the silent-let's-torture-them…torture!" Then he sniffled. "She learned from the best!"

I rolled my eyes at him. "Edward caved in first." Emmett quickly became angry. "And you say I have _my _time of the month…," I muttered. Edward chuckled at that.

"You!" Emmett pointed a big finger accusingly at Edward. "You—you—you made me lose my 50 bucks to a pixie!!" Alice was doing a victory dance singing, "50 bucks!! Woo-hoo!!"

"Calm down," I said still irritated.

Then Emmett started to whine, "Man, Bella! Why didn't _you _cave in?!"

I replied simply, "Because I didn't want to."

"But—!" he started to protest.

"Shut up," I scolded. "Rosalie—control your boyfriend. He's irritating me to death!" Right on cue, Rosalie whacked him on the back of his head.

"Ow, Rose!" Emmett complained.

"Baby," she muttered. Alice suddenly came bouncing towards Edward and me. She hugged both of us really tight.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you…!" she kept saying.

"Alice! Can't…!" I tried to say.

"Alice, can you let go?" Edward asked in his sister's tight hug.

She let go. "Oops, sorry!"

"It's not fair, Bella!" Emmett whined once again. "I wanted 50 bucks!"

"Bite me, Emmett," I snapped.

"I would, but you might taste bad," Emmett teased.

"I'd gladly bite you," Edward whispered seductively in my ear. I blushed.

"What did Edward say that made you look like a tomato?" Rosalie asked, her voice teasing.

"Nah, I think she would put tomatoes to shame with a blush like that since she gets self-conscious all the time. She just gets redder and redder and redder…," Emmett joined in.

"Why does everybody like to tease me so much?" I asked myself.

"Because it's fun!" exclaimed the pixie—Alice.

"Guys—stop teasing her," Edward scolded.

"Yes," Jasper agreed, speaking for the first time, "let's tease Edward now."

Edward growled.

"You're not a mountain lion, Eddie," Emmett teased. "Just because it's one of your favorite animals doesn't mean you have to act like it!"

"Shut your dirty trap, Winnie the Pooh," Edward teased back.

"What did you say, Eddie?"

"Want me to repeat it, Care Bear?"

"I ain't scared of the king of the jungle!"

"Who says 'ain't' nowadays?"

"Who says 'nowadays'?"

"Apparently normal Americans, Little Bear."

"Why are you teasing me with these—these bear comments?!"

"Because it's fun," Edward quoted Alice's statement earlier.

"You know what, Eddie?"

"What, Emmett?"

"I know what!" I exclaimed sarcastically. "Shut up! That's what! So you guys should just shut up!"

"You'll make Ms. Cope scold us for being loud!" Alice scolded. "And we're her favorite girls!"

"Do I still have to pay her 50 bucks?" Emmett asked.

"Yes!" we all said.

"Fine." He dug through his pockets and took out a crumpled 50 dollar bill. "Here," he said while holding it out. Alice happily grabbed it from his big hand.

"Hip, hip…," she exclaimed, waiting for us to say the next part. "You guys better say it," she threatened.

Nobody said anything.

"You guys better—"

I sighed. "Hurray," I said dully.

She clapped. "Congrats, Bells! You aren't going to be tortured, but you're going to help with my torture thingy. While the others"—she glared at Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, and her beloved boyfriend, Jasper—"are going to suffer."

"I get to torture people?" I asked. She nodded. "Hurray!" This time it wasn't fake.

**Edward POV**

"Oh, dang…," Emmett muttered. "I taught Bellsy everything I know about torture, and then Alice taught her _more _stuff about the torture life." He looked at me. "Let me tell you something, Edward—Bella can be more menacing than Alice and me combined. So…watch out."

I blinked. _My Bella…? _"What do you mean?"

"That if Bella is on the revenge rampage…she can _really _go overboard," he said seriously. I gulped. _Great…I'm scared of my own innocent girlfriend…_

Then Rosalie whined, "I don't want to be tortured!"

"Oh, quit your whining! That's Emmett's job!" Alice scolded.

"Can't we girls torture the boys?!" Rosalie suggested. Alice and Bella turned to Rosalie, grinning widely.

"Excellent," they both said. Rosalie sighed in relief and walked towards them.

"Aw, great, now _Rosalie's _in it, too!" Emmett complained. Jasper nodded in agreement.

"What can we say?" I said. "We're fools in love."

"Amen to that!" cried Emmett.

"Mm-hm," Jasper agreed.

"Oh, boys!" Alice sang. We all looked at her.

"What?" we all said.

"Let's play a game!"

"What kind of game?" I asked.

"It's called, 'I never,'" my angel told me.

"I love that game!" Emmett said.

"Then let's play," Jasper groaned; I did, too.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Emmett said. "Don't we need…booze?"

"Who says 'booze'?" I asked.

"No beer!" Bella announced. "Soda—good. Beer—bad! Charlie will be disappointed when he hears you actually suggest that!"

"No!" Emmett shouted. "Don't tell daddy!" I chuckled at his immatureness.

We all sat in a circle—the girls on one side, the guys on the other. Alice gave us three cans of Pepsi each.

"Why Pepsi?" Jasper asked.

"Because it's blue!" Bella cried. It always was her favorite color.

"Oh."

"I'm first!" Alice announced.

"Why you?" Emmett complained.

Alice sighed, "What is with people and these questions? Because!"

"Because what?"

"It's…because! Let's start!" she exclaimed. "Open it up!" We all opened it up. "Okay…I never…shop-lifted!"

Emmett drank.

"Emmett!" Rosalie said incredulous. "I never believed…"

"He wanted to try," Bella said curtly. "Idiot…" Rosalie nodded in agreement. "I'm next! I never…kissed someone of the same sex!"

Whoa…Bella…

Everybody stared at her with stricken expressions. She was usually so…innocent.

Nobody drank. Oh thank goodness!

"I'm n-next," Rosalie stammered, still shocked by Bella's…weird question. "I never…beat up anyone."

We all drank.

"Okay, now we have to explain who we beat up!" Alice explained. "Eddie—you first!"

I sighed. I looked at Bella, and smiled at her; she smiled back.

"It was in…senior year… Wait a minute, do we have to say _how many _people we beat up, too?" I asked.

"Yup!" Alice said.

"Um, okay… Senior year… This guy named Felix was talking vulgar things about Bella so I beat him up," I said.

"So that's why I haven't seen him in awhile…," Bella murmured to herself.

I chuckled. "Okay, next—"

"How many guys did you beat up?" Alice asked.

"Um…a lot…," I admitted. I hope Bella didn't think of me as a violent person.

"You lost count or something?" Bella asked.

"At…I think, at about 10," I answered.

"Let me guess—it all involved sick, perverted guys saying disgusting stuff about little Bella over here, am I right?" Alice smirked.

"Some of it…," I muttered, blushing a little.

"Since it's a lot you beat up, you can just say…um…two, perhaps?" she asked.

"Sure…," I said. "Anyways, so yeah Felix… Next is Eric—he's really good at drawing Star War kinds of characters, and he drew Bella as a Star War character."

"How do you know?" Jasper asked.

"He sits next to me in first period." I grimaced. "So he drew Bella, but he drew her in"—I clenched my teeth—"obscene clothing."

Bella blushed. Emmett growled.

"Ew," everyone else said.

"Remind me to pay him a little visit," Emmett said between his teeth.

"I'll join," I said.

"Me, too," Jasper joined.

"Definitely us!" Rosalie and Alice shouted.

"Yeah…," Bella said. "Let's make him wish his parent never met…" Emmett was right—Bella can be menacing.

"Okay, since this might take long, we'll only do one person," Alice announced. "Bella—you're next."

"Um…" She blushed. "Well…it was… I beat up about 15 guys and 4 girls…"

We all gasped.

"I'll tell you the worst one," she began. "It was this guy—I think, his name was Trenton—he kept bothering me. It was junior year. I was sitting outside on the benches. Suddenly, he came up to me and started calling me names, like 'Sexy Mama' and 'Hot Stuff.' He started touching me in…"—she shuddered—"places… I got really mad, and I started to punch him in a lot of places. But worse…I kicked him really hard in…a special…place…"

It was silent.

And as usual, Emmett broke the silence, "That's my little sis'!!" Everyone was like, 'I'll never make you mad again.'

"Oh…my…," I said. Everyone looked at me. "I love you… God, I love you…"

Bella smiled and replied, "I love you, too." Everyone 'awed.'

Alice wiped a tear from her cheek. "My big brother…"—she sniffled—"…isn't afraid to say 'I love you' in public, unlike _some people!!_"

Rosalie sniffled, "Yeah…I agree with Alice… You're so romantic, Edward!"

I grinned.

"No wonder why they call him 'Mr. Perfectionist…," Emmett mumbled.

"So that's why girls like him so much…," Jasper mumbled.

"You're so sweet, Edward," Bella whispered lovingly. "I think it's time to tell them their torture, girls."

"Yeah you're right…," Alice agreed. She cleared her throat. "You're torture is to not touch us _at all_!"

My jaw dropped.

"That's pure torture!" Emmett cried.

"No, duh," Rosalie said.

I looked at Bella. "Was this your idea?"

She shook her head. "I may be menacing, but I can't even suggest that." She smiled apologetically.

"Hugs?" I asked.

"Nope."

"Kisses?"

"Nuh-uh."

"Cuddling?"

"Nothing that involves physical contact, Edward. I can't even poke you, let alone punch you!"

I sighed. This _is _pure torture.

"But," I said. "I just admitted that I love you! You can't…"

"Sorry…," she apologized.

"Rosie, please!" Emmett pleaded.

"Don't you call me that!" Rosalie snapped. "No means no!"

"Alice, honey, why?" Jasper asked. He started to pout.

"Because we want to, that's why!" Alice said.

This is madness!

I stood up and walked over to Bella, towering over her, since she's still sitting cross-legged. I knelt in front of her.

"Why, why, why?!" I asked. "This…is unacceptable!"

"I'm sorry, Edward," she said again. "Alice threatened me."

"But, but, but!" I shouted. "I—we—you—love—huh?!" What can I do…? Oh yeah! I forgot!

"Edward…"

I pouted and looked deeply into her eyes. "Please, Bella?" She stopped breathing. I almost grinned.

"S-sorry…"

Almost got it…

"Don't you love me?" I asked, smoldering her.

"O-of course, I—I d-do…," she stammered.

"Please," I pleaded again.

"Fine," she sighed. She leaned towards me.

Close…

Close…

Her hot breath was fanning my face, our lips almost touching; **(A/N: Sound familiar?) **her eyes gazing in mine… Her lips opening to—

"Sorry, Edward." She smirked.

I sighed. Guess I'll have to persuade her. I looked at Emmet and Jasper; they were smirking. They're thinking the same thing.

We all looked at each other and smirked.

Let it begin…

-x-

**Yay! OMG!!!! 100+ reviews!! Thank you, thank you, and thank you!!!!!!! As prize…this chapter!**

**Isn't it kind of cute when Edward blushes?  
**

**Review!!**

**And like I said: the characters are OOC…kinda.**

**Thanks for reviewing all the time!! It **_**really **_**makes me happy!! I'm serious, man...  
**


	13. Chapter 13

I was waiting for Bella to come out of the shower, so we could go to our Physics class. We missed our other periods. Bella wanted to stay, but we missed enough days. Mr. Banner is quite—no, really irritated with us. He thinks we're…doing unspeakable things. How could he assume that? It's quite apparent that Bella's very innocent.

I heard the bathroom door open to show my angel, looking as beautiful as always. Bella's hair was dried, and she was wearing...something that she _never _wears!

My eyes almost popped out of their sockets. She was wearing a black tank top with a V neck that showed little cleavage. She wore denim shorts and there was a jacket wrapped around her waist. It was a white jacket, but I couldn't really see the designs. I sighed with relief. At least there's _something _that can cover her body from perverted boys. Boys in this generation are just vile—like Mike Newton. I grimaced.

"Do I look that bad?" my beautiful girlfriend asked. "I told Alice that I wouldn't look good in these clothes!"

I shook my head. "No, no, no! You look fine! I was just thinking of something…," I assured her. "You look very, very, very beautiful."

She blushed and muttered, "Thanks." She walked over to the vanity mirror, grabbed a ponytail, and tied her hair in a cute bun. Oh, great. That's going to show a part of her back. My arms itched for her soft body in my arms. Control yourself, Edward!

What a ridiculous torture…

I groaned and ran towards Bella. She quickly became startled.

"What's wrong?" she asked concerned. Her perfect eyebrows furrowed.

"Bella," I groaned. "I _need _to hug you!"

She smiled apologetically at me. How many times has she done that? "You're not the only one suffering, Edward," she said. "I want to hug you, too, you know."

"Then forget this childish torture, so we can…be like normal couples! I need to…kiss you." I blushed.

"Give in then," she said.

"What do you mean, love?"

"You know, cave in first. Kiss me right now," she said. Her chocolate, brown eyes were twinkling with mischief.

"You guys made a bet on who will give in first?" I asked. "Did you bet on me?"

"…No," she said nervously.

"You know that you're a terrible liar, love," I reminded her.

She sighed, "Yes… Sorry…"

I chuckled. "It's okay, Bella. Let me guess—Alice and Rosalie betted on their beaus, also?"

"Ding, ding, ding, you guessed right!" she exclaimed.

"What's the prize for the bet?"

"No Bella Barbie torture for two whole months, which is obviously for me. For Alice, Bella Barbie torture"—she gulped—"forever. And as for Rosalie, help in Bella Barbie torture," she scowled.

Should I give in? I mean, I could kiss Bella right now. But then Alice makes Bella very beautiful—not that she isn't it's just that she makes her…more beautiful than she is now. As if that could ever happen…

So I chose—

"I don't want to give in," I smirked. "I like it when Alice dresses you up."

She gasped. "You're supposed to be on my side! You actually _like it _when Alice tortures me?! Do you see the pure horror on my face when she announces Bella Barbie time?!"

"Sorry, love. When Alice dresses you up, you look even more stunning. It makes me want to kiss you right now. Speaking of Bella Barbie, did Alice pick that for you?"

"Yes…" She pouted. Ugh. That pouting is going to drive me _insane!_

"You know," I said, changing the subject, "there's a dance coming up."

"Wow," she said dully. She always did hate dances.

"And I was thinking of going." _Just to see you in remarkable attire, _I added mentally.

"Who with?" I could tell she was jealous.

"Oh, I don't know. Someone with beautiful, long, wavy, mahogany hair, ruby, soft lips, beautiful, chocolate, brown orbs, nice figure, and…an adorable blush," I said playfully.

"It's me, right?" she asked.

"She's an amazing kisser," I teased.

"It's me," she sighed.

I fake gasped. "How did you know?"

"You wouldn't know if that 'person'"—she made air quotes around that word—"had soft lips, unless you kissed her. You only kissed me—or did you kiss somebody else?" she asked suspiciously.

"I did no such thing!" I yelled appalled. I would _never _do that!

She giggled. "Just kidding, Edward!"

Then I had an idea.

We were only about a foot apart. I took a couple of steps towards her.

"What would happen if you gave in?" I asked. I took another step.

"Um," was what she said. "I—I—I d-don't know—know." Her voice was trembling. I bent down and put my face in front of hers. We were only inches apart now; I could feel her sweet breath on my face.

"Would that affect the bet?" I asked almost against her lips. God, I needed to kiss her!

"That would m-make Alice a-and Rosalie win h-hands down," she stammered, blushing hardcore.

"I may be no lawyer, love," I whispered, moving my face so that my lips were at her ear. "But I see a loophole in this bet. It's a great thing for me, but not for you, though."

"Wha—what?" she asked. She was breathing hard now.

"That if you give in now, Alice would torture you forever, which is good for me since I get to see you in wonderful attire, looking even more beautiful than ever. And I get to kiss you now…forever, also."

"I w-won't—" she was about to say, but then she turned my face towards her and kissed me hard.

I pulled her closer to me, and deepened the kiss. She moaned and tangled her fingers in my hair. Oh, how I love this… She opened her mouth letting me in. Man… She _is _the greatest kisser ever, the best girlfriend; the best person in the whole entire—

Suddenly, we were falling. Luckily, the floor of their dorm was carpet. Bella stopped kissing me, and started to blush again. Her eyes widened in horror.

"_I am so sorry, Edward!_" she said. "I didn't know I was walking, till my clumsy feet made us fall."

I chuckled. "It's not your fault you're clumsy and strong."

Her blush became more pronounced. I suddenly realized that Bella was on top of me. Her hands were resting on my chest and she felt…soft—way better than a pillow.

"I think I should get up," Bella muttered, but I wrapped my arms around her tightly, so she won't move. She became startled. "Edward, what are you—?"

"Shh," I interrupted her. "Don't ruin the moment."

"Edward, this is a _very _bizarre position." She bit her lip, nervously. "If somebody walks in, they'll think we're doing something obscene. It'll be embarrassing if Emmett or Alice comes in here too."

I grinned at her. "Some people have inappropriate minds, love. Emmett and Alice just aren't normal people…" I shook my head.

"So you're telling me that Alice and Emmett are…perverted?"

"No, Emmett perhaps, but no; it's just a teenage thing. If you're talking _perverted_, I can tell you one particular boy…" I grimaced.

"Mike Newton," we said in unison, and then laughed. Her laugh was…magical. This woman…

"Bella…," I whispered, suddenly feeling serious.

Bella caught that. "Yes, Edward? What's wrong?"

"I love you." And it was very, very true…

She smiled lovingly at me. "I love you, too, Edward…"

"Would you do me a favor, please?" I gallantly asked.

"Anything," she whispered.

"Mademoiselle, would you like to escort me to the dance?" I looked in her beautiful, brown eyes.

She kissed me softly, and then answered, "Yes, I would, kind sir."

"Can't wait for Bella Barbie!" I said happily, purposely ruining the moment.

She groaned. "Killer-ruiner moment…," she muttered.

Ah, Bella and her creative words…

-x-

**Ugh! This chapter was **_**so **_**short! It infuriates me! I try so hard to make the chapters interesting and long since you guys review all the time, but I'm just so stupid!**

**I shouldn't be venting at you guys…**

**By the way, this chapter was annoying for me. I hope you find it interesting, though.**

**Review!**

**Monica-san…duh**


	14. Chapter 14

"Paris is France's capital. A lot of people like to go there, like me. Anyways…," Mrs. Ovacane said. She just goes on and on and on and—

"Mademoiselle Swan," an annoying voice shouted, _"arrêter rêvasserie!"_

I snapped out of my reverie and shook my head. _"Désole, Madam Ovacane!" _She gave me a warning look before returning to her lesson about Paris. I turned to Alice, who looked almost as bored as I am.

"This…is…so…freaking…boring!" she whispered to me. _"Très ennuyeux!"_

"Want to leave this stinking class?" I suggested.

She beamed at me. "Heck, yeah, let's leave this crap!"

We gathered our stuff and headed for the door. It was college—the place where you can just leave without permission or reason. Just as Alice was about to open the door, someone knocked.

"Mademoiselle Cullen—_ouvrir le portière, plait,_"Mrs. Ovacane demanded politely, without turning from the board. I think she was drawing the Eiffel Tower.

Alice whispered in my ear, "What did she say?" I was always the one that practices my French. Alice _hates _the teacher, so she doesn't do a thing—only seatwork, homework, tests, quizzes, reports…okay she does do things in class, but she doesn't practice her French. We're in America—why do we have to practice French? Her words, not mine.

I whispered back, "She asked you _nicely _to open the door." I didn't want Alice to hate the teacher. Mrs. Ovacane isn't really all that bad. She's only annoying.

Alice scoffed, "Nicely, whatever…" She opened the door. It was Edward, holding a piece of paper. When he saw me, he grinned, which made me blush mad crazy.

"Hi, Bella," he greeted.

"Hi," I said softly, still blushing.

"Mademoiselle Cullen and Mademoiselle Swan don't be rude!" Mrs. Ovacane shouted. "Let him in! _Imbéciles…_" Another thing on why Alice hates her is because she likes to insult us in French. Mrs. Ovacane doesn't even know _I _practice my French. It's a good thing Alice doesn't study French, or else she would have tackled Mrs. Ovacane right now.

We both stepped aside to let Edward in. He smiled again and headed towards our teacher.

"Bella," Alice called.

I looked at her. "Yeah, Alice?"

"What does _'imbéciles' _mean?" she asked.

I gulped. Uh-oh. "I—I don't kno—know."

"You're bad at lying, you clumsy girl," she said. "You should know that by now. Now, tell me."

I sighed resignedly. "It means…imbecile."

Alice gasped and quickly turned angry. "That…freaking, annoying, ugly, bad teeth person!" She always was creative with name calling, like me—or so they tell me.

"Don't start anything. She's a nice person," I defended.

She raised an eyebrow. "A nice person? Would a nice person flirt with your boyfriend?"

Confused, I looked over at where Mrs. Ovacane's desk is at. Oh, my freaking gosh!

Mrs. Ovacane was freaking batting her fake eyelashes at _my _Edward! I balled my hands into fists and growled.

"I would say 'Go get her,' but I don't want to cause anything," Alice said, looking disgusted. "I can't believe a 40 year old woman is flirting with a 21 year old!"

"Reminds me of the _40 Year Old Virgin_," I muttered while snickering.

Alice giggled. "That may be true. She doesn't have a husband."

I turned to her confused. "How do you know that?"

She smirked. "I have my sources."

I suddenly heard Edward speak—he sounded nervous and annoyed.

"May I please go to my class, now, Madam Ovacane?" he asked in his musical voice, between his teeth. Hah. He is not interested in you, Ovacane.

"_Parlez-vous Français, Monsieur Edward?" _ Mrs. Ovacane asked, flirting with him—badly, I might add.

Edward sighed. _"Un peu," _he replied. He quickly turned around and walked towards us.

"Was she—?" I started to ask, but he interrupted me by kissing me passionately. He let go, smirking, and left. I suddenly realized that there were students, and I blushed.

I looked at Mrs. Ovacane. She looked embarrassed for flirting with my boyfriend. _You deserved it, _I thought. Then, all of a sudden, she looked mad.

"I will not tolerate PDA, Mademoiselle Swan!" she scolded in her annoying French accent. _"C'est impoli!"_

I muttered, "Flirting with someone's boyfriend is just as rude." I grabbed Alice by the hand and went out the door.

Before we were out of hearing distance, I heard Mike shout out loud, "Why the freak does _Edward Cullen _get the beautiful Isabella Swan?!" I heard guys murmur in agreement, which made me blush. "I freaking saw her first, and she totally wanted me. She even proved it by breaking my nose!"

I groaned out loud. "I never freaking wanted him. Is he that of a blonde? He obviously doesn't understand the meaning of someone breaking their nose! It means no!"

"Although he was right about seeing you first," Alice said. "Or wait… Edward was… My bad!"

I shook my head at her. "Let's go get ready for the stinking—overwhelming dance!" I tried to sound enthusiastic, so she'll go easy on me.

"Oh, Bella… Bella, Bella, Bella… Did you really think that _trying _to be enthusiastic would make me go easy on you? Like I said, you're bad at lying. _Trying _to act is also in your lying category, since you're bad at it," she said, while shaking her head.

"It was worth a try," I mumbled.

"Oh, my gosh, Bella! You look so beautiful!" Rosalie gushed.

I blushed. "Thanks Rose. But you look _way _better." It was true she was wearing a blood red, strapless dress that went all the way down to her ankles. It was tight around her hips, showing her curves. Her hair was up in a sophisticated bun with curls framing her model face. She also wore four inch, black stilettos with rhinestones decorating it.

"You _still _have a low self-esteem?" Rosalie asked. "Bella, for goodness sakes, you are so beautiful! Look at you!" She pushed me towards the full-length mirror.

I was wearing a midnight blue tube-top dress that stopped inches above my knee. It's not the one we bought in the mall. Alice didn't want Edward to know what I was wearing, and since Edward saw that dress, Alice threw it away. Yes, people, _threw it away. _The dress had a little, black flower on the left side of my chest. The dress was tight around my torso, and the rest of the dress had sparkles around it. I wore black ballet flats with a ribbon on it. I _do not _want to wear stilettos. My hair was curled with black clips around it. My make-up was simple—only little lip-gloss and other eye product thingies.

"It's just the same old me," I mumbled. "Nothing special."

I heard Alice shout behind me, "YOU ARE SO BEAUTIFUL! I AM SUCH AN ARTIST! AREN'T I, ROSE?! BELLA, YOU ARE A BEAUTY!"

I turned around and hissed, "Alice! I don't want to get scolded by anyone!"

She rolled her eyes at me. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, Bells. Like I care—unless it's by Ms. Cope." I noticed she wasn't wearing anything formal.

"Aren't you going to the dance?" I asked.

"No. Jasper and I are going on a date—a very long date," she replied. "Rosie—"

"Don't call me that," Rosalie growled. That kind of reminded me of Edward when Emmett calls him Eddie.

"—here is going to a nightclub with Emmett," Alice went on, ignoring Rosalie. "We want you and Edward to have your alone time."

"We're not even going to be alone," I said.

"That's not what I meant. I meant to say that I want you and Edward to not be bothered—no teasing or anything."

I thought about that for awhile. "I could live with that."

"What do you mean 'Live with that'? Rosalie asked, her voice teasing. "Alice meant only for the dance, not forever."

"A girl can dream!" I shouted, blushing.

"Edward's coming," Alice announced.

"How do you—?" I asked, but got interrupted by someone knocking. "Are you psychic, Alice?"

"No," she replied sarcastically. "My psychic ability depends on people's decisions. He texted me while you were talking to Rosalie. Get the dang door, Bell."

I rolled my eyes at her and opened the door. I gasped. It was my Edward. He looked so handsome.

He was a wearing a black tuxedo, but not buttoned up. He looked like a regular guy going to prom—but he was…wow.

Edward leaned towards me, until our lips were inches apart, and whispered, "You look enormously gorgeous." He pressed his lips softly against mine.

I said when he let go, "Thanks. You look very, very handsome." I blushed after that.

He chuckled. "Thanks." I felt him put something on my wrist. I looked down, and then gasped softly.

It was a beautiful corsage. It had two, beautiful roses on it with elegant ribbons tied around.

"It's beautiful," I whispered. I kissed Edward softly. "Thank you."

He smiled his all-too perfect crooked grin. "Yes, it is beautiful. But this picturesque woman in front of me is much better."

I blushed.

Alice and Rosalie squealed with delight. "Edward—you're such a romantic gentleman!" they both shouted.

"Back off—he's mine," I scolded playfully.

Alice giggled. "I'll _definitely_ keep that in mind. Oh, Edward. I'd have to thank mom for raising you to be such a gentleman. Don't get me wrong, Rosalie. Jasper is a gentleman; it's just—"

Rosalie cut her off, "It's okay, Alice. I agree with you 100 percent."

"Shall we, mademoiselle?" Edward whispered, in his velvety voice.

"We shall, monsieur." He took my hand, and we went outside.

"Bye, guys!" Rosalie and Alice shouted. "Have fun! And remember: use protection!"

Edward and I turned around, and hissed, "Rosalie! Alice!"

Alice laughed—it sound like tinkling bells. "That was total déjà vu, man. Right, Rose—when little Eddie and little Bella went on a date?"

Rosalie smirked. "Oh, yeah, I remember."

I blushed and hid my face in Edward's chest. Edward sighed and led me towards the dance.

"Pay them no mind," Edward whispered in my ear. "At least they're not worse than Emmett and Jasper."

I giggled. "Yeah. Let's get this stinking dance done and over with." Edward led me towards the stairs. What the…?

"Edward?" I called, looking at his perfect face.

"Yes, love?"

"Isn't the dance downstairs?"

"We're not going to the dance."

"Then where are we going?"

"It's a surprise."

"Dang it, you know I hate surprises!" I whined.

"Could you at least do this for me, love? Please?" he asked, dazzling me.

I blushed and hid my face in his chest again. "Fine."

"Thank you. Keep your head in my chest."

I nodded.

He held me while we walked. I tripped a couple of times, but he didn't seem to mind.

"We're here," a musical voice whispered.

I was about to turn my face away from Edward's chest, but Edward stopped me.

"Not yet, my beautiful love. Hold on a second."

"People say that, but they don't mean it. They take about five minutes," I mumbled.

"I don't have super fast speed." He walked a little and stopped. "May I have this dance, my lady?" he asked gallantly.

"There's no music."

"Are you sure?" he asked, and then I heard soft music playing. "You can look now."

I lifted up my head and took in the romantic place. It was the rooftop of the building. The place was covered with roses and candle lights—it really matched the mood. There was a stereo playing music. Everything was just perfect.

I tip-toed and kissed Edward and said, "Thank you—again."

"Anything for my beautiful goddess." He kissed my cheek softly, picked me up, and set me on his feet.

"Good idea," I said. "You wouldn't want the world's clumsiest person fall on top of you—especially since she's about 115 pounds."

"You're light as a feather," he said, grinning goofily at me.

I placed my head on his chest and kept quiet.

"I love you, Edward," I mumbled.

"I love you, too, my love. I will love you forever and ever, till the day I die; no matter what," he whispered lovingly.

I picked up my head, and kissed Edward.

After we let go, I said, "I'm not romantic, so…ditto."

He laughed. "Okay then." Suddenly, he picked me up and placed me on the ground.

"What are you doing, Edward?" I asked confused.

He kissed me on the cheek, and then knelt on the ground. Oh, my…

He took something out of his pocket; it was a black, velvety box. He's going to…

"Isabella Marie Swan," he whispered, his beautiful green eyes gazing in my eyes. "I love you. I love you, so, so, so much. I have waited for the right time, and I practiced in front of the mirror. I bought this ring, and I planned all of this all for you—because I wanted to. I will always love you. I will never hurt you—never ever hurt you. So…if you want me to stop talking…answer yes or no. And if you'll ask me, I prefer yes."

Tears ran down my face fast. My Edward is proposing…to _me_. Stupid, Bella—answer!!

And, so I said, "Yes. Yes. Yes! _Yes! _YES!!"

He smiled his crooked grin and opened the box. The ring…was beautiful. The band was gold, and the ring had a beautiful diamond. Edward took my left hand and placed the wonderful ring on my ring finger. He stood up and hugged me tightly—almost tighter than Emmett's hugs.

"Edward!" I laughed.

He loosened his grip on me, and he held me in his chest.

He put his mouth near my ear and whispered, "Thank you."

I kissed him softly. "It's no big deal. It wasn't a hard decision. Now…tell me."

"What?" he said. He started to kiss me on the neck.

"Ho—how much was the ri—ring?" I said. I was completely dazzled.

"You _do not _want to know, love," he answered.

It was quiet. I just let Edward kiss me. Everything was so perfect—my boyfriend, my friends, my family…my life…everything…

Then I had a revelation.

"OH, MY FREAKING GOSH, I'M GETTING MARRIED!" I shouted.

**Fin. :)**

**I hoped this chapter was good enough. I also hope you like the ending. Sadly, I'm not putting up a sequel, since I have another story in mind. The story won't have that much humor in it, though.**

**Please review! I want to hear your last thoughts about this story. I had fun, and thank you so much to those who reviewed all the time. You all kept the story alive!**

**With all my love, in a internet buddy way,**

**Monica-san**


End file.
